


Across the Hall

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Ian x Mandy friendship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Neighbors AU, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Mickey move across the hall from Ian and Lip and new friendships and relationships are born.</p><p>A neighbors AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shameless Big Bang 2016
> 
> Mostly from Ian's POV, with a few chapters from Mandy's POV
> 
> Art by http://jelybeanssassypants.tumblr.com/

**CHAPTER 1 - THE MOVE**

 

“That’s bullshit!” Ian opened the door wide for his brother to walk through. “Like you’d say no to a hummer!”

 

“From that psycho?” Lip followed him into their apartment building. “Absolutely! She’s more trouble…”

 

“FUCKING DAMN IT!”

 

The loud exclamation made him pause and both brothers quickly walked up the stairs looking for its source.

 

“WATCH WHAT YOU’RE DOING, ASSHAT!” The same male voice complained as Ian and Lip reached a young girl with long black hair and purple highlights at the top of the first flight of stairs. There was a box at her feet, and right in front of her was a guy, also with black hair, holding one side of a couch. Ian couldn’t help but notice his muscled arms as they strained to support the weight of the couch.

 

“I’M TRYING!” came another male voice from the landing above them. Ian and Lip couldn’t see the other guy from their angle, as he had already rounded a corner. “You try seeing where you’re going when you’re walking backwards!”

 

“Do you guys need any help?” Ian offered, making the girl and the guy still on the stairs turn to him. The guy’s face was red with exertion, contrasting with his bright blue eyes, and he was sweating profusely.

 

“We got this, thanks!” he bit out sarcastically as he continued to push the couch up the first landing.

 

The girl bent over to pick up the box, but Ian was faster and got it before her. Lip, apparently, was too busy trying to look up her skirt to be helpful.

 

She smiled up at Ian, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. “Thanks. I’m Mandy.”

 

“Ian,” he answered, smiling back at her.

 

“I’m Lip. Er… Do you have more boxes? We can help.”

 

“Mandy! Quit flirting and get your ass up here!” one of the guys yelled, the one they had seen on the stairs, with the blue eyes and the strong arms.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes. “That’s my brother Mickey. And the other one is my other brother, Iggy.”

 

Ian took the last steps until the first floor. “You’re all moving here?” He watched the brothers start to carry the couch up the second flight of stairs.

 

“Hey, you really want to help?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian nodded. “Sure. We’re not doing anything.”

 

“Great. Then leave that light ass box to Mandy and take my place. I’ll get one of the beds from the truck. Think the other one can help?”

 

Ian passed the box to Mandy, who was right behind him, but it was Lip who answered.

 

“I’ll help with the couch. Ian can go help with the bed.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly well why Lip had decided to swap jobs - he wanted to show Mandy how strong he was. Ian didn’t mind it though, so he followed Mickey down the stairs and into the street again.

 

As he walked behind Mickey, his eyes dropped to the guy’s ass, which looked perfectly round in his brown sweatpants. Ian stared for a few seconds, biting his lower lip as he imagined how his ass looked without them on. He schooled his face into a neutral expression once they were back outside, not wanting to be caught staring like a pervert. He wasn’t a pervert; he was merely an admirer of good backsides. Nothing wrong with that, right?

 

“So, you didn’t answer my question earlier. Are you all moving in?”

 

“Nope, just me and Mandy.” Mickey opened the back of a white truck and motioned for Ian to follow him inside while he answered. “Grab that end,” he instructed, moving to lift the head of a double bed.

 

“What apartment?” Ian asked while he followed Mickey’s request.

 

“3B.”

 

“Really? That’s right across the hall from ours. Cool, we’ll be very close. That’ll be fun. The other people in the third floor are all old and sullen. It’ll be nice to have people our age around.” Ian could hear himself rambling, but couldn't seem to make himself stop.

 

“Uh-hum,” was the only reply Ian got before Mickey went silent again, not picking up the conversation as Ian had hoped. All right, so he wasn’t in the mood to talk. Ian could take a hint. It was probably only because he was tired anyway. Who would want to chat while carrying a bed, right? Better save their breaths.

 

So Ian didn’t push with the questions; there would be plenty of time later. He helped Mickey silently, and Lip, Mandy and Iggy passed by them on their way back outside to grab more furniture. Lip was talking enthusiastically about college and robots, or so it had seemed to Ian. Neither Mandy nor Iggy looked interested, though.

 

They continued moving the furniture and boxes for another half hour, after which they were all ready to drop dead. Finally the truck was empty, and they all collapsed on the living room floor, which was littered with boxes. After they had taken a few minutes to catch their breaths, Ian stood back up.

 

“Well, we should go. Welcome to the building.”

 

Mandy, who had been sitting right next to him, smiled. “Thank you. And thanks so much for your help today.”

 

“It was no big deal,” Lip intervened, smiling as well. “I guess we’ll see you guys around, right?”

 

Mandy nodded, though her eyes were still fixed on Ian. “Definitely.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

It didn’t take long for Ian and Lip to see their new neighbors again. There was a knock on their door less than one hour later, and Ian smiled when he opened it to see Mandy standing outside. He was shirtless, wearing only navy sweatpants that hung low on his hips, and he didn’t miss the way Mandy’s eyes traveled down his torso. Ian cursed inwardly: he really didn’t need to attract her attention like that.

 

“Hi, Ian”, she said sweetly, dragging the words. “Are you busy? Mickey and I want to thank you and your brother for your help, so…” She prolonged this word as well, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers as she smiled up at Ian. “We’ve got pizza. And beer. And if you ask nicely, Mickey might even share his weed.”

 

“Hey, who was… Hi, Mandy!” Lip quickly appeared beside Ian, also dressed only in sweatpants.

 

“Hey, Lip!” Mandy’s eyes lingered on his chest for a few seconds. “I just came to ask if you guys want to come over for pizza.”

 

Lip stretched, showing off his chest and arms in what Ian thought was the most unsubtle way ever. Ian rolled his eyes and took the opportunity to step back into his room and quickly grab a t-shirt. It was completely wrinkled, but it was clean, so that was a win. He stepped back into the living room just as Lip was telling Mandy that she looked pretty;  she had changed into denim shorts and a black tee with lots of holes in it. She smiled politely, grinning more widely once she saw Ian re-emerge.

 

“Let’s go?”

 

“Sure.” Ian turned to his brother. “You coming?” Lip looked defeated, but he nodded and ran to grab a t-shirt for himself as well.

 

Once they made it into the apartment it was clear that Mandy and Mickey hadn’t done much in terms of unpacking. There were a few boxes in the living room area, pushed into a corner. The couch and coffee table were in the correct place, though, and there was a large TV already plugged in, although it was still on the floor.  

 

Mickey came from the hallway, his hair wet and sticking up in every direction. He was wearing a white tank top and sweatpants himself, looking very comfortable. As soon as he entered  the room, a strong musky scent filled the air, and Ian was hit with a wave of desire. He tried to check Mickey out as cautiously as he could, silently appreciating the view and the smell that invaded his senses. Mickey definitely cleaned up well.

 

“Pizza here yet?” Mickey asked somewhat rudely. Ian sighed; the guy was already sexy, it would be too much to ask if he were nice too. Or gay.

 

“Say hi to our neighbors, asshole.”

 

“You were the one who invited them, bitch.”

 

“Because they helped us out, dickhead. Can’t you at least try to be civil?”

 

Mickey flipped off his sister and sat in a large armchair, flipping open the giant pizza box on the coffee table and picking up a slice.

 

Mandy groaned. “Ignore him, please. And go on, take a seat and grab a slice. I’ll get the beer.”

 

Ian sat on the corner of the couch and Lip took the seat next to him. Neither of them needed to be told twice about the pizza. Mandy came back with the beer and handed each of them one, including her brother, who was already on his second slice. Mandy actually shooed Lip over so that she could sit between him and Ian, and Ian swallowed uncomfortably, scooting closer to the arm of the couch.

 

They ate in silence for a while, until they were all not so hungry anymore. It was only after a few minutes that they started talking, exchanging information about themselves like people usually do when they meet someone new. Ian learned that Mandy and Mickey had three older brothers, one of whom was in jail. There had been a fourth, but he had died a few years before (Ian was surprised by how nonchalantly Mandy shared that piece of information). One of their brothers lived in a small town close by with his wife and kids. And then there was Iggy, who Ian and Lip had met while helping them move. Mickey and Mandy had lived with Iggy and their father until recently. Their father had been murdered by a rival about a month before (again Ian was surprised by the lack of emotion in Mandy’s voice), so they had decided they didn’t need a house so big anymore. Iggy had moved in with a girl he had been dating for a while, so Mandy and Mickey had been the only ones left to move into the new apartment.

 

After that, Ian told Mandy and Mickey (though the latter didn’t seem to be paying attention) about their family, about their older sister Fiona, who had practically raised them since she had been a teenager, and their younger siblings, who Ian and Lip had helped care for as well. Two of them were teenagers now, and only one of them still needed more attention from Fiona, so Ian had decided to move out of their old house and in with his older brother. He had felt like he needed to distance himself from his family a bit, so that he could grow up, but couldn’t bear to be far from everyone, so it was a decent compromise. It was good for Lip too, who had been feeling lonely going to college on his own.

 

Ian told them that Lip was studying Engineering, and laughed when Mandy asked what he was studying. _Nothing_ , he told her. He didn’t go to college. He was training to be an EMT, though, and he already worked in a hospital. He smiled when he said that, feeling proud of himself.

 

Mandy smiled back at him. “I bet you look good in an uniform,” she leered.

 

Ian blushed and took a large gulp of his beer.

 

Mickey got the weed then and, as Mandy had said he might, shared with everyone. It was good quality, and there was plenty to go around. It wasn’t long before Ian felt that pleasant relaxation seep into his mind. The topic of conversation moved from their lives to drugs, then to food and somehow (Ian had no idea how) to childhood games and pranks. Even Mickey seemed to relax, telling Lip and Ian about the pranks he used to play on Mandy, laughing when his sister tried and failed to throw a cushion at his head.

 

Time passed quickly, and before long, they were all yawning loudly. Ian and Lip said their goodbyes, leaving Mandy and Mickey to their much deserved rest.

 

“Stop flirting with her,” Lip said as soon as he closed the door behind him. “I had my eyes on her first.”

 

Ian tiredly rolled his eyes. “You can’t call dibs on a person, Lip. And I wasn’t flirting with her, _she_ was flirting with _me_. And are you sure you want to go down that road? You do realize you won’t be able to avoid her after you fuck her, right?”

  
The weed had slowed his reflexes, which was the excuse he gave himself for not being able to dodge the shoe Lip threw at his head.


	2. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy's got a crush

**CHAPTER 2 - THE REVELATION**

  
  


Ian heard the doorbell from his bedroom, where he was lying on his bed, attempting to do some required reading for his job. He was still in training, after all. He had a test coming on Monday, but it was a warm, sunny day and he felt antsy, so concentrating was especially difficult. He jumped from the bed, glad to have an excuse to stop pretending to study. 

 

The doorbell rang again, and he briefly wondered who was on the other side, seeing as Fiona usually called before coming by. Maybe it was one of his younger siblings or the new neighbors. Just as the thought crossed his mind he opened the door to confirm that it was, indeed, Mandy, standing outside his door with a smile and a casserole covered with aluminium foil.

 

“Hello! Is this a bad time?”

 

Ian inhaled deeply, playfully moaning at the smell of chocolate. “If whatever is in there is for me, you can come in at any time.”

 

Mandy laughed as she stepped inside and set the casserole on the counter that separated the small kitchen from the living room. “They’re brownies, and yes, for you. Well, for you and your brother, but if he isn’t home, feel free to eat them all; I won’t tell.”

 

“He isn’t. Out with some girl, I think. But I’ll be a nice brother and save him one piece. One.”

 

Mandy chuckled, leaning against the counter. “What about you? No girl?”

 

Ian bit his lip, wondering how much he should tell her. He had only met the girl, and it wasn’t any of her business what he liked and what he didn’t. On the other hand, she had been flirting since they first saw each other and it didn’t seem like it would stop any time soon unless he did something. For the moment, however, he just shrugged. 

 

“No relationships. I’m focusing on my career.” He lifted the aluminium foil and breathed in, sighing. “I was trying to study when you arrived, actually, but I just can’t seem to concentrate.”

 

“Do you want to hang out, then? Just for a little bit? I don’t want to stand in the way between you and your brilliant career.”

 

Ian sneered. “Please do, I’m super bored. I can study later tonight, but right now I want to do something silly that doesn’t require much thinking.”

 

“We could watch cartoons or something.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea, except we don’t own a TV.” He opened his arms to show the lack of a television in the living room.

 

Mandy grinned, covering the brownies again and picking up the casserole dish. “But Mickey and I do! Come on, let’s eat brownies and watch TV in my apartment.”

 

It was a short lived plan, however, because as soon as they got to 3B they noticed Mickey sitting on the couch playing some video game with zombies.

 

“Hey, assface, turn that off. We want to watch cartoons.”

 

Mickey paused the game, frowning at his sister. “The fuck, bitch? I was here before you.”

 

“Turn it off and I’ll give you a brownie.”

 

“Actually…” Both siblings turned to look at their neighbor. “Maybe you could let us play as well? I haven’t played in forever. We have an old Playstation at our sister’s house, but I haven’t touched it in months. Do you mind?”

 

Mickey scoffed, but stood up to get a second controller and threw at Ian. 

 

“All right, but if you make me die, I’ll kill you.”

 

Ian smiled as he picked up the controller. “Deal.”

 

“And I still want a brownie.” 

  
  
  


They ended up playing for a long time, taking turns to allow Mandy to play as well. Ian was sitting between them on the couch, which seemed to avoid longer discussions and actual physical fights. They switched to a medieval game, and later on to Mario Kart, which funnily enough was the one the siblings got most excited about. They also ate all the brownies, Mickey complaining that they were just regular brownies and didn’t have any weed in them, which made Ian laugh. 

 

Finally, after Ian’s hands had started to hurt from not being used to playing anymore, Mickey stood up and threw his controller at Mandy.

 

“Ok, I got shit to do, you kids keep playing,” he said, before putting on his shoes and heading out.

 

“All right, so do you want to keep…” Ian didn’t get to finish his sentence, for Mandy had climbed on his lap. His eyes widened in surprise and, before he had a chance to really process what was happening, her mouth was already on his, hands pulling his head towards her. 

 

He  _ humphed _ , trying to gently push her away. She broke the kiss, but started to kiss his jaw instead, hands sliding down his chest.

 

“Mandy, what the hell?”

 

“I’m tired of waiting for you to take a hint.” She already sounded breathless. She dove in for another kiss, but Ian put his hand between them to stop her. Unfortunately, she misunderstood that as him trying to touch her breasts, which she took as as signal to lower her hand into his crotch. 

 

“Whoa, Mandy!” He pushed her off more firmly, standing up in a haste.

 

Mandy frowned and pouted. “You’re not even hard.”

 

Ian ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head in a nervous habit. He gave a short silent laugh before shaking his head and sighing. “Yeah, that doesn’t happen around girls.”

 

He watched as Mandy processed this information, her features showing confusion, then understanding, followed by surprise and, finally, embarrassment.

 

“Oh, my god! You’re… And I… Oh, my god! I’m…  _ Shit! _ ”

 

“It’s okay Mandy, you didn’t know. I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner.”

 

“Get out.”

 

“What?”

 

“Get out!”

 

She pushed him out, slamming the door in his face once he was in the hallway. Ian sighed. Well, there went his one good relationship with a neighbor. And an available XBox.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian didn’t see Mandy at all over the next week. He wondered if she was avoiding him, or if it was just a coincidence that their schedules never met. He did see Mickey however, twice, but all he got was a head-nod and a small smile. He told Lip about telling Mandy he was gay, which his brother seemed to think was a great idea. He probably thought Mandy would just transfer her attraction to the older brother. Who knew, maybe he was right.

 

He finally decided to do something about it the next Friday. He had enjoyed hanging out with Mandy, and it seemed a pity to throw away a budding friendship like that. He did want to pursue that friendship with Mandy. Hell, he even wanted to be friends with the sullen Mickey, even though he knew that would be more challenging. Ian was nothing if not persistent.

 

Lip was preparing to head out with some of his college classmates. They were going to some bar and Ian had been invited to come along, but passed. He was tired, and if he was going out at all, it would be to a gay bar, where he could likely manage to score a free drink and more. 

 

Instead, he knocked on 3B, a case of beer in his hands. He was slightly taken aback when Mickey opened the door instead of Mandy, but he recovered quickly and smiled at his neighbor, who was looking at him with a frown on his face.

 

“Hi! Is Mandy in?” He raised the case of beer on his hand. “I come bearing gifts.”

 

Mickey opened the door wider in a silent invitation and bellowed his sister’s name.

 

Ian closed the door behind him and couldn’t help but chuckle as Mandy screamed back, “What?”

 

“Your boyfriend’s here!”

 

That made Ian freeze. Shit, what had Mandy told her brother? Shit, did he really think they were dating or was he just teasing? And how would Mandy react to Ian being called her boyfriend? Shit, shit, shit.

 

Before he could follow any course of thought, Mandy’s bedroom door flew open and she came out. “ _ Who  _ is here?”

 

She was only wearing a t-shirt that barely covered her ass and socks, her long hair pulled back into a sloppy bun. She turned red when she saw Ian, biting her lower lip.

 

“Hey,” he said, trying to break the tension. “You busy? Lip is going out and I thought maybe we could hang. Here or at my place, whatever you prefer.”

 

“Here’s fine.” It was Mickey who answered, surprising both Ian and Mandy. He took the case of beer out of Ian’s hand as he said it and immediately took one out. Ian rolled his eyes. It figured that Mickey only wanted him around because of the beer. He looked at Mandy and shrugged. She gave him a small smile and offered him her hand. Ian grinned and took it, following her to the couch. Mickey sat on the armchair again; it seemed like that was his default spot. He had been watching some action movie, which he unpaused when he sat down. It was one Ian had already seen, but it didn’t matter. It looked like he had patched things up with Mandy, so everything was good for now.

 

When Mickey paused the movie again to go to the restroom a few minutes later, Ian turned to Mandy.

 

“Are we cool?”

 

She smiled at him and nodded. “I’m sorry I freaked out.”

 

He shook his head. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have told you sooner.”

 

She shook her head as well. “You shouldn’t. You barely knew me, still barely know me. There was no reason for you to tell me about your private life.”

 

“But I knew you were flirting with me and I still didn’t say anything. I feel like I led you on and I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s fine, really. I mean, you’re hot and all, but you’re not the only man in the world.”

 

That made him laugh, and he took her hand again. “So… friends?”

 

She grinned at him and kissed his cheek. “Friends!”

 

Mickey came back then, and they diverted their attention back to the movie.

  
Ian only went back to his apartment hours later, when he was nearly falling asleep on Mandy’s shoulder. He left with Mandy’s phone number, a promise to meet up again soon, and a happy smile on his face.


	3. The Second Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets to know his new neighbors better - and vice-versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the amount of kudos considering I'm only now posting the third chapter and not much has happened yet. Thank you for putting your faith in this story.
> 
> A super special thank you to those who commented, you are the best!
> 
> There are some mentions to sexual acts in this chapter, fyi.

**CHAPTER 3 - THE SECOND REVELATION**

 

Ian heard the sharp knock on the door from the bathroom, where he was trying to do something with his mess of hair. He was still shirtless, as he couldn’t decide what to wear to the club where he and Mandy were going that night. “I’m coming!” he yelled back as he combed his gelled fingers through his red mane.

 

“I’ve got it,” Lip replied, rushing to open the door. Ian heard him whistle and chuckled. 

 

“Wow. Looking hot, Mandy. Not that you usually don’t, but tonight you look especially stunning.” Ian heard the door close and wondered how Mandy wasn’t tired of hearing that yet. Or how she hadn’t slept with Lip yet. Mandy had been his friend for over a month now and Lip had hit on Mandy about a dozen times. She didn’t seem to mind at all, and had flirted back occasionally, but nothing had actually happened between her and Lip. It was like they were walking on a treadmill: feet moving but not really going anywhere.

 

“Why, thank you Phillip,” she replied, and Ian could hear the smile in her voice. “You also look great tonight. I love your outfit. Is that Armani?”

 

Ian snorted, knowing full well Lip was wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

 

“Yes, it is. Latest collection, just off the shelves. I’m glad you noticed.”

 

Ian heard Mandy laugh then, and she dropped the act. “Where’s Ian?” She didn’t give Lip a chance to reply before she shouted, already walking into the small hallway. “Ian, where are y… You’re not ready yet?” She had reached the open door of the bathroom and Ian smiled sheepishly at her. 

 

“Almost. Help me choose a shirt?”

 

She sighed and followed him into his room. There were five shirts spread on the bed, but she ignored all of them with only one glance and marched for Ian’s closet. She tossed a t-shirt at him and Ian frowned. It was a simple v-necked white t-shirt. 

 

“This one? Isn’t it too simple?”

 

“We’re going to a club, Ian, not a gala ball. It’ll do fine. Plus, it’s all snug on you, it’ll show off these muscles.” She playfully squeezed his biceps. 

 

He smiled and put on the shirt, going back into the bathroom to look at his reflection in the mirror. “Are you sure? Don’t I look like a ghost in this? I’m too pale for white, Mandy.”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes. “You look fine. Great, actually. Guys will be fighting to see who gets to suck your dick in a dirty bathroom stall. Now let’s go.”

 

Ian grabbed his wallet and keys and gave them to Mandy so that she could put them in her purse. They said their goodbyes to Lip, who was sitting at the table working on something for college, three different books opened around him.

 

“Hey, Lip, you sure you don’t want to come along? If you dress up nicely I’m sure you can find an old guy to buy you a drink”, Mandy teased.

 

“Hey, Mandy, you sure you want to waste that outfit on a bunch of men who don’t appreciate pussy?” 

 

She gave him the finger while Ian snorted and gently pushed her out the door.

 

\--------------------

 

Mandy had been right and it barely took five minutes before a guy was offering Ian a drink. He was tall and lean and appeared to be in his forties. Mandy quickly told him off before Ian could even think of a reply.

 

“The heck, Mandy?”

 

“He’s too old. And he’s the first guy to approach you. Never accept the first one, it makes you look desperate.”

 

It took two more tries before a guy got Mandy’s seal of approval. He was short, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes that reminded Ian of Mickey. He tried to ignore that connection as the guy gave him a blowjob a few minutes later in a dirty bathroom stall, just like Mandy had predicted.

 

He also gave a hummer later that night; to a different guy, but in the same stall. And before the night ended he found a twink with clothes too flashy and a perfume too sweet, but an ass to die for. Ian fucked him in the guy’s car, resisting the urge to cover his ears as the guy did nothing to muffle his high-pitched moans. Finally he went home, nearly carrying a totally wasted Mandy out. She hadn’t had sex with anyone, but she had definitely had fun, she told him as they got into the cab. 

 

The sun was nearly rising when they got home, and Ian took Mandy to his apartment. He was worried about leaving her alone, since she was very drunk and Mickey was most likely sleeping. He made her drink some water and helped her out of her nice dress. She giggled at that, but he ignored her as he threw her an old t-shirt to sleep in. 

 

She fell asleep next to him on his bed, and her soft snores lulled him to sleep. It felt nice to have someone to share his bed with, even if it was just a friend.

 

\--------------

 

Ian met up with Mandy all the time now, and they texted each other constantly. They often included Lip and Mickey in their hang-outs, unless they went to a gay bar, which neither of their brothers were interested in (although Ian would have paid good money to see that). Usually they hung out at Mickey and Mandy’s place, since they had a TV and an XBox. It was just smart logistics, really. 

 

It was two months into his friendship with Mandy that he finally told her a very important thing about himself: he was bipolar. The four of them were binge watching a comedy show, lazily lying on the couch, Mandy’s legs thrown over Ian’s, her feet reaching Lip’s lap. Ian hadn’t missed the way Lip was softly stroking Mandy’s feet, and wondered if they had at last taken the next step. He figured they’d be closer if they had, however. Most likely, Mandy was using Lip’s hope to get a foot rub. Ian couldn’t blame her.

 

Mickey got up and brought them all more beers, but Ian refused his, knowing the effects it would have. Mickey took the can back to the fridge and sat back, but his eyes were now fixed on Ian instead of the TV.

 

“How come you never drink more than one beer?” he asked suddenly, genuine curiosity in his voice.

 

“I can’t,” Ian replied, feeling three pairs of eyes staring at him. He felt Lip’s hand on his shoulder and knew it was his brother’s way of supporting him and saying it was okay to tell their friends, but it was also okay if he didn’t want to. They had talked about telling other people many times, and Ian knew Lip would have his back either way. 

 

He liked Mandy. He liked her a lot. She was the closest friend he had, the closest friend he had ever had. Ian decided that he wanted her to know. He wasn’t so sure about Mickey, though. He was mostly friendly to Ian, but he was also reserved and Ian couldn’t predict his reaction. Still, he chose to tell him as well. It would be a pity if he didn’t want to hang around Ian anymore because of that, but they weren’t close enough for Ian to be seriously hurt, and he knew Mickey couldn’t influence Mandy on that. 

 

“I’m bipolar,” Ian said, before either of his neighbors could ask him anything else. “I can’t drink much, because it messes with my meds. I enjoy it too much to quit completely, though. On the bright side, I get drunk much easier now.” He chuckled humorlessly.

 

Mickey frowned. “What’s that?”

 

Mandy stretched out to swat her brother’s arm. “It’s manic-depressive, Mick.”

 

Ian nodded. “If I don’t take my meds I can start doing some messed up stuff. I start a lot of projects I don’t finish, I don’t realize the consequences of my actions and can put myself into some real danger. Either that or I get depressed, won’t leave bed or eat, feels like I haven’t got any energy left in me. It sucks.”

 

Mandy gently took his hand. “How long have you’ve had it?”

 

Ian squeezed her hand back. “I found out three years ago. Did some messed up shit back then. Our mom has it too, but it still took a while before anyone noticed… Anyway, I take the meds now and I try to eat healthy and exercise, because that actually helps as well. I just can’t drink much.”

 

Everyone was silent for a minute, then Mickey shrugged. “Whatever, more beer for me.”

 

“You could have said something,” Mandy added. “I would have gotten you some juice or soda.”

  
Ian felt his heart warm by their reactions. He smiled at them. “That’s all right, I’m good with water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now that they all know each other, the real fun can start!  
> Leave kudos and comments, they feed the author's soul!  
> Also, come find me on Tumblr: gallavichisforever.tumblr.com


	4. Ian's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is celebrating his 21st birthday and Mandy is a girl on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's explicit sexual content in this chapter, so avoid the ending if this is not your cup of tea.  
> Also, this is the first chapter from Mandy's point of view. There will be a few more.

**CHAPTER 4 - IAN’S PARTY**

 

“What do you think Ian would like for his birthday?” Mandy asked her brother while they were having breakfast one morning. Ian’s birthday was in two days and he was having a party for family and some close friends, but Mandy had yet to get him a gift. She couldn’t figure out something original to give him, or at least not anything that didn’t cost way more than her diner-working funds allowed. “I can’t think of anything.”

 

Mickey shrugged. “How the fuck should I know?”

 

“You’re a guy. What do guys like to get on their birthdays?”

 

“Sex.”

 

Mandy shot him a dirty look. “For real.”

 

Mickey munched on his cereal, thinking. “How about a book? Fucker likes reading, right?”

 

“Yeah, but… Books are kind of lame. And I wouldn’t know which one to give him anyway.”

 

“Could give him a comic book.”

 

“I’m not going to give him a comic book, Mickey! He’ll think I’m cheap.”

 

“Not a regular one, idiot, a nice one, one of those commemorative pieces of shit.”

 

Mandy pondered for a bit. It wasn’t a bad idea. Ian liked reading and he liked super-heros too, so it was definitely something he would enjoy. Plus, it was different enough that he wasn’t likely to get it from anyone else. “That’s not a bad idea, actually. Where do I get a commemorative comic book?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Never mind, I’ll buy it myself and you can pay me half later.”

 

“You’re chipping in?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Mickey finished his coffee and put his cup in the sink. “Guy’s my friend too, isn’t he?”

 

\-------------------

They were the last ones to arrive, but that was no accident. Both Mickey and Mandy knew that if they arrived first they’d have to be introduced again every time someone new stepped into the apartment, so they’d figured they’d allow time for others to arrive first. Plus, Mandy took her time getting ready. She wanted to look perfect tonight. Lip had been chasing her for months now, and she figured she’d finally give him a chance. She hadn’t gotten laid in a long time anyway, and wouldn’t mind having someone to kiss and maybe more. She made sure to apply some lavender scented moisturizer that not only made her smell wonderful, but also made her skin extremely soft to the touch. Then she put on a tight fitting strapless black dress and open high-heel shoes. She let her hair hang loose and applied just a bit of makeup around her eyes. It looked very natural, except for the bright red lipstick. She twirled in front of the full-length mirror inside their closet and smirked. There was no way Lip was going to say no to her tonight.

 

She took her handbag and the present and found her brother in the living room, playing a video game. He had clearly been waiting for her, as he seemed ready to go. He was wearing black fitted jeans, a navy blue shirt, and black dress shoes. His hair was gelled back, and he actually looked really nice; for once, Mandy couldn’t find anything to complain about.

 

Mickey turned off the game and they crossed the hall together. Mandy knocked on the door, while Mickey stood directly behind her. The door was opened by a boy who looked slightly younger than them. He was tall and lean like Ian, but with light brown hair and blue eyes like Lip, so Mandy figured it was their younger brother, Carl. He looked down her body and up again, his eyes spending an inappropriate amount of time on her boobs.

 

“Please tell me you’re single,” he said in a surprisingly deep voice.

 

“Carl!” Ian yanked his brother away and smiled apologetically at Mandy. “I’m sorry, my brother’s hormones still haven’t settled down. Wow! You look… hot!”

 

Mickey scoffed and Ian looked at him with a small smirk. “Hi, Mickey. Don’t worry, you look hot too.”

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey replied, flipping Ian the bird.

 

“Na-nah, can’t speak to me like that on my birthday.”

 

Mandy smiled and hugged him tightly. “Happy birthday, Ian!”

 

He grinned and hugged her just as tight, before motioning for his neighbors to come inside.

 

Mandy gave him the present, still smiling. “I hope you like it.”

 

Ian took it and promptly tore the paper off, grinning like a kid. “Yes! I love presents!” When he got it open though, his smile faded and his eyes widened in surprise. Inside were not only one, but two magazines - or whatever they were called, Mandy didn’t really know or care. His mouth opened and closed like he was a fish out of water.

 

Mandy frowned. “What’s the matter? You don’t like it?”

 

“I don’t… You think… Are you kidding? They’re Captain America graphic novels! You got me freaking Captain America graphic novels! I don’t  _ like _ them, I  _ love  _ them! Oh, my god! Thank you so much, I love you! How did you even know?”

 

“Well, in all fairness, it was Mickey’s choice.” 

 

Mickey gave him a small smile, his pale face turning faintly pink.

 

“Well, then I love  _ you _ . Thank you, Mick, they’re perfect!”

 

Mickey got redder and looked at the floor. 

 

A young woman wrapped an arm around Ian’s shoulder. “Hey kid, not going to introduce your friends?”

 

“Oh, shit, sorry. These are our neighbors, Mickey and Mandy. They’re brother and sister. And this is my older sister, Fiona.” He pointed at a girl with long reddish-brown hair and a young black boy. “That’s Debbie, and that’s Liam. And you’ve already met Carl. The others are some old friends from the neighborhood and a few of my workmates.”

 

He turned to his sister. “Fi, can you offer them some snacks? I’m going to put away my freaking Captain America freaking novels before anyone lays their dirty fingers on them,” he said, hugging the graphic novels close to his chest, making the others chuckle.

 

Mandy and Mickey grabbed a beer each and some of the snacks that Fiona offered them. Mandy sneaked in next to Lip, who was talking to a very tall and strong-looking guy in a tank top, and a beautiful black woman with a blouse cut so low that Mandy could see half her boobs. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Mickey had retreated behind the kitchen counter, sipping his beer on his own, but didn’t pay him much attention. Her focus was on getting laid tonight.

 

“Hey, there,” she said, lightly touching Lip’s shoulder.

 

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Hey, yourself.”

 

He introduced her to the couple in front of him, Kevin and Veronica (“call us Kev and Vee, everybody does” - Veronica insisted in friendly way). Mandy talked with them for a while, for the sake of being polite, though her whole attention was on the heat of Lip’s arm around her waist and the way his thumb was every so often stroking her back. It was almost as if he was doing it by accident, being as he was distracted with the light conversation. Mandy knew though, with the way he’d sometimes squeeze her waist, that it was not an accident at all. Mandy didn’t know Lip all that well, but by now she knew him enough to understand that this was a very calculated gesture.

 

They had been talking for about ten minutes when two young girls, about the age of four or five (Mandy couldn’t tell, she didn’t know much about kids) came running towards them, both screaming and crying their eyes out. Mandy couldn’t discern what the problem was, but they kept yelling and pointing at each other, and Kev and Vee immediately turned to them, briefly apologizing to Lip and Mandy. Mandy was still mildly confused when she felt Lip’s arm move from her waist as he grabbed her hand. She grasped back on instinct, looking down at their joined hands with a small frown. Her confusion faded when she looked up at Lip’s face and saw him smirk and raise his eyebrows: he couldn’t have been clearer if he had asked out loud. 

 

They made it to the bedroom quickly, it being a small apartment and all, and he had barely closed the door behind her before he was pressing her against it, his lips attacking her own. Lip’s kiss was ferocious, tongue exploring her mouth while his hands roamed her body. He nipped and sucked at her lower lip while his hands grabbed her breasts through her tight dress, and she moaned softly. The aggressiveness of his kiss contrasted with his gentle hands as he carefully lowered the top of her dress so that he could caress her breasts, kneading them and softly brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Mandy sighed as he started peppering kisses across her jaw and down her neck, all the way to her breasts. Every kiss was like a small shock to her skin, leaving her body on fire. His teeth and tongue on her nipples made Mandy arch her back and a small whimper to leave her parted lips. Her hands, which had been tangled in his hair, pulling Lip down to her, moved to his back as she tried her best to lift his t-shirt off of him. He let go of her just long enough to get rid of his shirt before he fell onto his knees. 

 

Lip softly touched her calves, slowly sliding his hands all the way up to her thighs, his promising gaze locked with hers. He was still looking into her eyes while he took off her panties and let them fall into the ground. He flickered his stare to her crotch for an instant, asking for permission, and she nodded quickly, excitement making her wet and warm. He got closer and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Mandy’s body was tingling with anticipation. He leaned over and she felt his tongue on her like it was ablaze; she couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her lips. A small part of her conscience was thankful for the loud chatter and the music she could still hear outside the room, but it was no more than a fleeting thought as Lip’s tongue kept stroking her clit. Mandy covered her own mouth with one hand, while the other gripped Lip’s hair and pushed his head closer to her. She knew he’d have to breathe at some point, but she wasn’t really concerned about that at that moment. 

 

It was a few more minutes of Mandy moaning and whining against her hand before Lip moved away from her. He quickly undid his belt and lowered his pants while Mandy kicked her own panties to the side.

 

“Condom,” she all but whispered, breathless from his caresses. He opened the first drawer of the nightstand, which was right next to them, and raised his hand to show her the condom he’d gotten. She took it from him and tore open the foil, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it firmly for a minute. It was already rock hard in her hand, and Lip whimpered against her neck. As soon as the condom was on, he grabbed her ass and lifted her, pushing Mandy more firmly against the door as he slid into her. Both sighed loudly with pleasure and relief. 

 

Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage as he moved in and out of her continuously, his hips thrusting frantically. She could feel him stiff and burning hot inside her, the friction between them sending a jolt of pleasure through her with each movement. She moaned with abandon, completely forgetting the people outside of the bedroom now, her sole interest at the present being the way Lip’s cock fit perfectly inside her, and her imminent climax. 

 

Lip was holding her firmly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Mandy’s ass as he pounded into her mercilessly. He groaned and howled as he moved, emitting loud curses with almost every breath. He moved them, taking a few steps back and turning around before dropping Mandy onto the bed. He followed, still inside her, his movements getting more and more desperate. Mandy knew he was close, and so was she, her walls clenching quickly around him. She felt him swell inside her as he stilled his hips and her hand flew to cover his mouth and suppress his loud moan. Thankfully, he had the same idea and did the same with her, because her orgasm finally reached her then, leaving her incapable of stopping the scream that left her throat as stars exploded behind her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.  
> And you can come find me at www.gallavichisforever.tumblr.com


	5. Ian's Party - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy wasn't the only one having fun at Ian's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you the drama was about to start! Now... more drama!

**CHAPTER 5 - IAN’S PARTY - PART II**

 

Ian fiddled with his hair in front of the mirror for about the fourth time. He just couldn’t get it right!

 

“Your hair is going to fall out if you don’t stop messing with it,” Lip scolded him. “Stop it, it looks good.”

 

Ian dropped his hands, pouting a little. “You think so?” 

 

“Well… As good as it’s ever gonna get,” he said, before fleeing to the kitchen to check on the beverages.

 

“That’s not helpful!” Ian shouted, before adding in a lower voice, “asshole”.

 

It was Ian’s 21st birthday, and he wanted everything to be perfect. They were having their family and a few friends over, which was something they rarely did, and he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He told himself to relax and inhaled 

deeply. Tonight was about having fun, after all.

 

Mariska and Brenda, two nurses who worked with Ian, were the first to arrive. Mariska was in her early thirties and was soft spoken and sweet. Brenda was about 25, small and thin and giving the impression of being a lot more harmless than she actually was. They were also girlfriends, and Ian thought they looked perfect together. 

 

A few other people from the hospital arrived after that, but there weren’t many. Ian was on friendly terms with everyone he worked with, but wasn’t exactly close enough to most of them to invite them to his birthday party. Not to mention a few of the people he did invite had to work tonight, it being a hospital and all.

 

When his family arrived, the party started for real. They turned up the volume of the music, started passing the booze around and moved the furniture for everyone to dance. Ian smiled as he looked at them. He could always count on his family to know how to have fun. 

 

He glanced at his watch, noticing a full hour had passed since the beginning of the party. Mandy and Mickey weren’t here yet. Mandy had promised him they’d come, though. He wondered briefly if he should go knock on their door, but shrugged. They’d be here soon enough. He was engaged in conversation with Brenda when he saw Carl moving to open the door. He hadn’t even heard a knock, but apparently his brother had. He excused himself from Brenda and got to the door just in time to hear Carl making a pass at Mandy.

 

“Carl!” He yanked his brother away and apologized for him. He looked at Mandy, all pretty and sexy in her tight dress and high heels, and complimented her. He heard a scoff and leaned his head a bit to look a Mickey standing behind his sister. He looked great himself, shirt emphasizing his strong arms and broad chest (which Ian had already taken one or two peeks at when he was hanging out with Mandy). His hair was gelled back and Ian knew he had made an effort to look good, despite his nonchalant attitude. When Ian told him he looked hot, he told them to fuck off, but Ian noticed how his cheeks turned pink. Was Mickey embarrassed? Was he flattered? 

 

Whenever Mickey crossed paths with Ian, he was most of the time reserved and quiet, unless he had had something that had made him loosen up. Sometimes he was downright rude. But Ian couldn’t recall ever seeing him blush. Could it be that he had liked the compliment? Ian smiled. Who knew, maybe he did have a chance with his somber neighbor. He couldn’t deny the guy did have his qualities, qualities which included a very nice ass that Ian had stolen glances a few times and which he dreamed about seeing unclad by the usual sweatpants or jeans. Once, only once and briefly, Ian had seen Mickey just in his boxers, and it had been enough to make his dick twitch in excitement. If there was any chance Mickey played for his team, Ian was definitely going to pursue it.

 

“Na-nah, can’t speak to me like that on my birthday,” he teased, before Mandy hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. 

 

He took the present she gave him with a huge grin. He hadn’t even been expecting many presents tonight, although he had gotten some t-shirts, a book, and even a tie. He opened the present curiously, eyes widening when he saw two Captain America graphic novels inside. One was even the Winter Soldier one, like the movie. His eyes lit up while he told Mandy how much he loved them. Captain America was his favorite superhero of all, with this army ambition and righteous ethic. Ian couldn’t help but be drawn to him. Of course it didn’t hurt that Chris Evans played him in the movies.

 

He was even more surprised to discover that Mickey had been the one to choose his presents. He would’ve figured Mickey didn’t care at all. Hm, interesting.

 

He noticed Mickey was blushing again and playfully said he loved him, being rewarded with a very red Mickey. Bingo. 

 

Fiona came around just then, and Ian introduced her and his other siblings to Mandy and Mickey before excusing himself to go put away his brand new comic books. He couldn’t wait to read them!

 

Ian came back to find Mandy talking to Kevin and Veronica, with Lip’s arm around her. He raised an eyebrow. It was about time. He scanned the room and found some people dancing, especially the younger ones, while others chatted animatedly. His eyes fixated on the only lone person in the room: Mickey, standing in their small kitchen, behind the counter, as if the piece of furniture could help isolate him from the other people. Well, it was working. He put the beer he was nursing to his mouth, lips closing around the opening with small pout, and Ian’s mind flashed to a vision of Mickey with a cock in his mouth. Damn, he really needed to know if he had a chance.

 

He approached Mickey smiling, going around the counter to stand next to him.

 

“Don’t like Rihanna?” he asked, referring to the song now playing.

 

“Not my kind of thing.”

 

“Could have fooled me.” When Mickey didn’t answer, he insisted. “Pity though. Bet you’d rock this song.”

 

Mickey chuckled. “Do  _ you _ ?”

 

“Sure. Who doesn’t like Riri?” Ian replied, swaying his body a little.

 

Mickey laughed and shook his head. “I meant rock it. Can you rock this song?”

 

Ian snorted. “Please. I can rock any song.”

 

He began mouthing the words, lip syncing to the provoking lyrics while he moved his hips and did body rolls. 

 

_ Cause I may be bad _

_ But I’m perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air _

_ I don’t care I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

 

He noticed the way Mickey’s eyes traveled down his body and he absentmindedly licked his lips before averting his eyes and turning away from Ian. Mickey took a sip of his beer before commenting on it. “Looks good. You should do that for a living.”

 

“Used to.”

 

That had Mickey turning back to him with raised eyebrows. “What!?”

 

“I used to. Do that for a living, I mean. I was a dancer.”

 

“Like that ballet shit, or like a go-go boy?”

 

Ian snorted. “Go-go boy. In a gay club.” 

 

Mickey looked him up and down, slowly and attentively this time. Ian felt like his gaze was burning him and knew his cheeks were flushed red. “You look the type.”

 

“Go-go boy or gay?” Ian teased, to which Mickey shrugged and said “both,” before reaching behind them for the fridge to get himself another beer.

 

Ian smiled at his reaction. At the very least he wasn’t homophobic. 

 

A loud moan interrupted his thoughts, making him glance in the direction of the bedrooms. A few of the guests looked like they had heard it as well, Kevin even covering the ears of one of his daughters. Vee was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a laughter, and Fiona was shaking her head in dismay. Ian moved quickly and went to the stereo, turning up the volume to muffle the sounds coming from the bedroom. He was smiling a little when he rejoined Mickey behind the counter. 

 

“Took them long enough,” he commented, to which Mickey snorted. “You know, since our siblings are hooking up, maybe we should too. Make it even,” Ian teased, winking. The serious look on Mickey’s face made him wish he hadn’t said anything. 

 

Mickey slammed the bottle on the counter and Ian startled. “I was joking! Relax, Mickey, I didn’t mean it.”

 

Mickey’s anger seemed to fade away a little, but he still didn’t say anything as he moved past Ian and out the door. Ian’s eyes widened. What the hell? He knew he had gone too far with the teasing, but he hadn’t expected such a strong reaction. Oh well. At least one Gallagher brother was getting laid tonight.

 

Lip and Mandy emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, to the loud applause and catcalling of everyone else. Mandy turned very red and even Lip, who usually shrugged off these kind of things, seemed a bit embarrassed, looking at the ground and smirking. Ian noticed how they spent the rest of the night close to each other and couldn’t help the jealousy that crept up on him. He brushed aside the feeling and moved onto the improvised dance floor again. It was his birthday after all, and he was determined to have some fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments very much appreciated.  
> You can also come find me at www.gallavichisforever.tumblr.com


	6. The Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spends some time together.

**CHAPTER 6 - THE GAME NIGHT**

 

Lip and Mandy’s recent development made the neighbors even closer to each other, which was very uncomfortable for Ian since he had jokingly but-not-so-jokingly propositioned Mickey. The first time all four of them hung out together (in 3B because the XBox was still very important), Ian had been a lot more subdued than usual, not wanting to cause any scene in case Mickey was still mad. That didn’t seem the case, however, for Mickey talked to him naturally, made some remarks about the new couple, and even suggested they played together against Lip and Mandy. 

 

They played, chatted, ate, and had fun. It quickly became a pattern that Ian and Lip would have dinner at 3B every night, followed by Mandy spending the night at their place. It also didn’t take long at all for Ian to get used to their dinners. As much as he liked peace and quiet sometimes, he missed having meals with a bunch of people while having loud conversations. Mickey had loosened up more, appearing a lot more at ease around his new neighbors now that he knew them better. He was relaxed enough to make funny puns and comments all the time, which invariably made Ian snort, and once even laugh so hard he ended up spurting Coke through his nose, which only made it all funnier.

 

A couple of weeks later they decided to switch things up a bit and have dinner at 3A, Ian and Lip’s apartment. They made burgers and fries and ate them with beers (soda for Ian), sitting around the coffee table while they played Risk. Mickey got really into it, trying to make alliances with the others and almost growling whenever someone took a territory from him. Ian was nearly as bad, pouting when he lost on the dice and chanting obnoxiously when he won. Lip and Mandy, however, seemed far more interested in each other than in the game. Mandy was sitting with her ankles resting on Lip’s lap while he rubbed her socked feet and every so often, when they weren’t directly involved in the game, they’d lean over and kiss, making pleased noises until they were out of breath or Mickey snapped at them to pay attention to the fucking game, idiots.

 

“So, what’s the deal with you two anyway?” Mickey asked in a curt tone. “When’s the wedding?”

 

Lip snorted and Mandy laughed good-naturedly, shaking her head. “We’re just having fun. It’s no big deal. We’re not labeling it or anything.” 

 

Ian raised an eyebrow. From how close his brother and his friend seemed, he had thought they were a bit more serious than this. He glanced at Lip and caught sight of his hurt expression for a second, before Lip smirked and added a snide remark. “Don’t worry, Mickey, I’m sure Mandy will ask you to be her maid of honor.”

 

Mickey gave him the finger and they all laughed, but Ian thought Lip looked a bit sadder than just moments before.

 

That same night, before they had given up on Risk (“stupid game takes too long”) and set it aside to continue the next day, Mickey went back to his apartment, while Lip and Mandy retired into the bedroom. Ian put on his headphones, not at all disposed to hearing his brother and his friend having sex, and set on washing the dishes. He finished and went into his bedroom, having decided to catch up on some reading. As soon as he turned off the music, however, he regretted his decision and had to turn it up again, since the couple in the bedroom were still being too loud. He rolled his eyes and settled for playing games on his phone while he waited for them to finish. About twenty minutes later his phone died and Ian sighed resignated. Surely by now they were done, right? He took off his headphones and, pleased with the silence, picked up his book and adjusted his body more comfortably against the pillows. He hadn’t even finished the first paragraph, however, when he hard the loud noises resume with a rhythmic banging which he assumed was the bed against the wall. He huffed and got up, taking his book with him. 

 

Ian took his keys and crossed the hall, knocking loudly at Mickey’s door. Mickey opened with a book of his own in his hand and a curious expression on his face. His curiosity seemed to give way to surprise as he eyed Ian up and down, and only then did Ian notice he was just wearing a tank top and boxers. Well, fuck it, he wasn’t going back to his apartment.

 

He made his best puppy dogs at Mickey. “I need shelter. Can I stay here, please? At least for a little while? They’re being way too loud and I need some quiet. I promise I won’t bother you, I’ll stay in the corner reading my book.”

 

Mickey opened the door wider to let him in and shrugged. “Whatever, dude. But since you’re here, wanna be my partner?” He nodded towards the TV, which was paused on a zombie game. “I could use someone to watch my back.”

 

Partner? Watch his back? Ian’s mind reeled with all the possible jokes he could make, but he was still unsure where he stood with Mickey. He didn’t want to risk lapsing back to the awkwardness between them, so he pursed his lips together and refrained from commenting how he wouldn’t mind watching Mickey’s back the whole night. 

 

He still felt tense being alone with Mickey, like he was walking on eggshells, treading very carefully so as not to upset him. Subtlety was not his forte, however, so after a while he abandoned all pretense and resolved to be honest with Mickey. Mickey had paused the game to go to the bathroom, and Ian saw an opportunity to speak his mind when he returned.

 

“Mickey…” he started softly, drawing clear blue eyes to him. He allowed himself to get lost in them for a second before continuing. “About the other night… You know, my birthday party… About what I said…”

 

Mickey scoffed. “You’re still thinking about that? Relax, man. It’s all good. I was having a bad day is all, it had nothing to do with you.”

 

Ian sighed with relief. “Oh. Great. ‘Cause I wanted you to know I was just joking. I wasn’t trying to actually hook up with you or anything” he lied, hoping he sounded convincing.

 

Mickey smirked as he picked up the controller and unpaused the game. “As if you could handle me, firecrotch.”

 

Ian laughed, a bit taken aback with the change in Mickey’s mood. “Hey, I can go all night, it’s you who couldn’t handle me.” He took his controller and continued playing, although his attention wasn’t on the game at all.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Mickey scoffed. “Fucking tough guy, huh? Well, I guess we’ll never know, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Ian sighed loudly. “Guess we won’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short and filler chapter. As an apology, I'll give you the next chapter tonight as well.


	7. The Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected situation leaves Ian in a dilemma.

**CHAPTER 7 - THE COFFEE DATE**

 

With Lip and Mandy spending more and more time together, Ian couldn’t help but feel a bit left out. He missed hanging out with his brother, and he missed hanging out with his friend, but he did understand that they were both too busy to pay him too much attention. Ian knew he wouldn’t be any better if he were in their shoes, so he didn’t whine about it. Well, at least not to their faces.

 

He did complain a bit to Mickey, who didn’t seem at all fazed. The fact that he was used to spending a lot of time on his own helped, Ian thought. Not so alone lately, however, as Ian had taken to spending a lot of time at 3B when he wasn’t working so as to avoid Lip and Mandy’s fuck fest. Sometimes he and Mickey would play video games, sometimes they’d watch a movie, and other times they’d just sit together in silent companionship as they entertained themselves with books or their phones. 

 

Ian enjoyed spending time with Mickey. The more time he spent with his neighbor, the funnier and smarter he sounded to Ian. He could see now that Mickey was shy and took a long time opening up to strangers, but once he felt comfortable, it was like he was a whole new person. What had happened at Ian’s party had been merely a misunderstanding, he knew that now. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it from time to time, though. He thought about it every time Mickey called him ‘tough guy’ or looked at him with a small smirk on his lips. He especially thought about it when Mickey commented on how he was a pain in the ass and not in a good way; when Mickey pressed his open palm into Ian’s thigh as he moved to get up from the couch; when his eyes briefly flickered to Ian’s lips while they were having a staring contest (he denied it and blushed when Ian said he had lost because of that, saying it was a stupid game for kids anyway).  

 

Ian was beyond confused. Was Mickey flirting with him? Was he just teasing because he was an asshole? Did he even have any chance with Mickey or was it just a game for him? Mickey had been furious when Ian had joked about it at the party, but now he was acting as if he wanted the redhead to make a move. It was all very disorienting.

 

Ian brought it up to Mandy one day, when he finally managed to snag her away from Lip so that they could have coffee together. He couldn’t ask her upfront if Mickey was gay, of course, because he could be in the closet. He asked her instead if Mickey was seeing anyone. She laughed, which made Ian slightly uncomfortable. Surely it wasn’t something funny, was it?

 

“Mickey? Seeing someone? Gee, I wish. Maybe if he were he’d back off my ass a bit. Nah, he isn’t seeing anyone. He’s a lone wolf, my brother.”

 

Ian frowned at that. “So… he’s never dated anyone?”

 

“Nope. Not that I know of. He fucked some chicks here and there in our old neighborhood, but he never had an actual girlfriend, at least not one he introduced to us.” She narrowed her eyes at Ian. “Why are you asking?”

 

“Huh? Oh, hm… Just curious,” he stammered.

 

“Oh my god,” Mandy shouted, punctuating each word. “Do you have crush on him?” she whispered dramatically.

 

“What? No!” Ian’s lie sounded weak even to his own ears. “Of course not.” He noticed the way Mandy was looking at him with raised eyebrows as if she didn’t believe one word of it and continued. “I was just curious, it’s all. We’ve been spending more time together, you know, since you and Lip…” He made a crude gesture with his hands to complete his sentece. “And I was just wondering about it.”

 

Mandy leaned over the table, suddenly seeming very serious. “Mickey’s straight. Whether or not you have a crush on him is irrelevant. It’s not going to happen, so you might as well forget about it. And don’t even dream about mentioning this to him. Mickey’s okay with you being gay, but…” She trailed off and sighed. “I know this sounds terrible, but I myself thought gay people were disgusting just until a few years ago. It’s all we heard when we were little. It was only more recently that my view on that changed, once I realized how much of a jerk my father was and how much hate he spread. Mickey knows that too, and he accepts you, but I don’t think he’d be so fine with it if you made a pass at him. So don’t even think about it, okay? I don’t want to see you hurt.”

 

Ian frowned, appalled, and a bit downhearted. “It’s okay, Mands,” he assured her. “I was really just curious, ok?” He quickly changed the subject before she could probe further. “So, how are things going with Lip?”

 

Mandy’s whole posture changed immediately and she relaxed in her chair, smiling widely as she brought her cup of coffee to her lips. She drank a bit before answering, still smiling. “Great. Fantastic, really. Lip is great in bed.”

 

“Ew!” Ian scrunched his nose and turned the corner of his lips down in utter disgust. “Please, spare me the details. I want to know how the relationship is going, not the sex. Ew, ew, ew.”

 

Mandy laughed at him and he scowled at her. He knew perfectly well she’d done that on purpose.

 

“Sorry, I know, I was just teasing you. It’s good. Lip’s smart and he teaches me lots of stuff, and he’s fun to be around too. And he’s always coming up with cool stuff for us to do on our dates.”

 

“You have dates? I thought you were just fucking 24 ∕ 7.”

 

Mandy threw her balled paper napkin at him. “Haha, so funny. Yeah, we do have dates, and you know it.”

 

Ian smiled and stuck his tongue out. “So it’s getting serious, huh?”

 

Mandy blushed and gave him a one-shoulder-shrug. “I guess.”

 

She changed the subject to work gossip after that, but Ian didn’t need her to say anything else for him to know she was falling head over heels for his brother. He hoped Lip felt the same.

  
  
  


Lip apparently did not feel the same, as Ian found out the next day. Ian was exhausted after a long shift, and all he wanted to do was collapse onto his bed and sleep for many, many hours. He heard it as soon as he got into the apartment though, the telltale noise of people having sex. He sighed. He really didn’t need that right now. He went to his bedroom and closed the door, and luckily, the noises were muffled enough for him to fall asleep. He thanked whatever god was looking upon him and went to bed, falling asleep promptly.

 

He woke up several hours later, with the sunlight streaming through the blinds that he had forgotten to close. He squinted and turned his head to the other side, intent on continuing to sleep. After what he could swear hadn’t been more than thirty seconds he heard the loud beeping of his alarm clock informing him it was time to take his meds. He huffed when he realized he had forgotten to fill his glass of water the night before, meaning he’d have to go to the kitchen for that now. 

 

He was filling his cup when he heard Lip’s bedroom door open and shut, and the light footsteps on the floor. 

 

“Good morning”, he teased, already smiling before he even saw anyone.

 

A girl came out of the hallway, wearing a red dress and carrying her shoes, a black purse on her shoulder. She was short and thin, with shoulder-lenght brown hair and large brown eyes. And she was definitely _not_ _Mandy_. She blushed a dark red when she saw Ian with his mouth open wide in shock. “Uhm… hi.”

 

Ian only gave her a short nod with what was probably more of a grimace than a smile before she opened the front door and left. He was still standing there in shock when Lip’s door opened again, this time the man himself emerging from the bedroom.

 

“Mornin’.”

 

Ian merely pointed at the closed front door. 

 

“What?” Lip asked gruffily.

 

“Who the hell was that?”

 

Lip shrugged as he opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. “Just a chick I met last night.”

 

Ian’s eyebrows went up and he blinked rapidly. “Say what?”

 

Lip rolled his eyes, understanding of Ian’s problem dawning on him. “Is this about Mandy?”

 

“Who else would it be about? She’s your girlfriend and you just cheated on her!”

 

“I didn’t cheat because she’s not my girlfriend. She’s my friend, you know, with benefits.”

 

“She’s way more than that, Lip, and you know it.”

 

Lip shook his head while he poured himself some cereal. “No, she’s not. It’s just casual, she said so herself. You were there, remember?”

 

Ian’s mind flashed back to the night when they had played Risk, the first night he had spent hanging out with Mickey.

 

“That was weeks ago!”

 

“Yeah, well, nothing has changed though. And what do you care anyway?”

 

“I care because she’s my friend and you’re treating her like a tool.”

 

“Shit, relax man. It was just a one-night-stand, with a girl I’ll never see again. Mandy and I are cool. If and when we decide to make it official, I’ll stop having sex with other girls. No need to say no to a hot fuck before that happens.”

  
Ian shook his head and refrained from saying anything else. It didn’t feel right to him, but he was the single one, so what authority did he have to say anything? He went back to his bedroom, took his meds, and attempted to sleep again. It took him a while, since his head was filled with all the different possible consequences of Lip sleeping with another girl - if Lip told Mandy, if Ian told her, if she caught him red handed, if she never found out… He finally managed to fall asleep, mind and heart still heavy for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler, I know, but shit is about to hit the fan big time.


	8. Mandy's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mandy's turn to celebrate her birthday and it's one she'll never forget.

**CHAPTER 8 - MANDY’S PARTY**

 

Ian could hear the loud music from his apartment, and it got him swaying his hips to the rhythm already. It was Mandy’s birthday party, and from the sounds of it, it was already in full swing. Ian and Lip had taken a page from their neighbor’s book and were purposefully late, though not as much. Ian was wearing dark skinny jeans and a checkered shirt, while Lip had opted for a casual look with baggy jeans and a t-shirt. It was not a fancy party anyway, just them (including Mickey), Iggy and his girlfriend and a couple of people Mandy worked with. It was not going to be boring tough, by any means, at least if the amount of alcohol he had helped Mandy buy was any indication. 

 

Lip had to knock on the door twice before it was swung open by Mandy, who looked terrific in a golden spaghetti blouse and a short black skirt. 

 

“HEEEEEEEEY!” she shouted over the loud music, already seeming more than just tipsy. “LIP’S HERE!” She pulled Lip to her and kissed him, her hands messing his hair for a few seconds before she pulled away, her bright red lipstick smeared around her lips. She pulled him by his t-shirt and Ian was left to follow them inside and close the door behind him.

 

“Hey, guys, my boyfriend’s is here! This is Lip! My boyfriend! His name is Lip.”

 

Ian sniggered. How much had Mandy already managed to drink?

 

Lip didn’t seem to mind the racket, smiling as he greeted Mandy’s guests.

 

Ian said hello to everyone politely before at last managing to give Mandy a tight hug and her birthday present (a golden bracelet with an owl on it). She went around showing her new gifts and Ian smiled as he watched her. Then his eyes crossed with Mickey’s and he froze. Mickey was leaning against the kitchen counter and giving him a lustful look, his lips pursed together. When he noticed Ian had caught him staring he didn’t back down; instead, his eyes traveled down Ian’s body and up again and he gave Ian a small smile. Ian felt his heart beat faster and approached Mickey slowly, like one would approach a wild animal so as not to spook or provoke it.

 

“Hi, Mick.”

 

“Hi yourself”, Mickey answered in a husky voice. His eyes were hooded and Ian realized he was also already drunk, or stoned. “Looking good, red.”

 

Ian smiled at the nickname. “So are you”, he replied, eyes roaming Mickey’s body, thankful for the opportunity to blatantly appreaciate the way the other man looked. 

 

“Like what you see, don’t you?” Mickey asked before sipping whisky from a glass, eyes fixed on Ian’s. 

 

Ian’s mind was racing a mile a minute. Mickey was obviously flirting with him, there was no other way to interpret it. He had been flirting, albeit more subtly, for a while now. But the last and only time Ian had even suggested something, Mickey had shut him out. Should Ian flirt back or should he act colder? Should he attempt something more or wait for Mickey to make the first move? Would Mickey ever make a move if Ian didn’t? God, he needed a drink.

 

Ian raised his hand and grabbed Mickey’s glass, pulling at it gently. Mickey open his fingers to let it go, softly brushing them against Ian’s hand. Ian took a long gulp of the whisky, struggling not to cough as he hadn’t had whisky in years. He finished the glass and set it down on the counter behind Mickey, leaning over Mickey’s body to do so and smirking. “Definitely”, he said, his voice low and promising as he looked into Mickey’s eyes.

 

Mickey straightened his back against the counter and his eyes quickly scanned the room. He muttered an excuse before going around Ian and quickly disappearing into one of the bedrooms. Damn it. Ian had spooked him.

 

He grabbed the bottle of whisky from the counter and poured himself a small dose. He winced as it burned his throat; it was good whisky, as fair as Ian, who knew nothing about whisky, could tell. He observed the people in the party, all drinking and dancing, Lip and Mandy making out on the couch. Nobody seemed to had noticed that Mickey had left. He put his drink down and sighed. It was now or never.

 

Ian stole one last glace at the party before following Mickey down the hallway and into the bedroom. He didn’t even knock, just turned the knob and went in, thankful that Mickey hadn’t bothered to lock the door.

 

Mickey was pacing around the room in the dark, only the lights of the street outside and the moon illuminating his frame. He stopped when he noticed someone come in and Ian could discern his wide blue eyes looking at him.

 

“What do you want?” Ian thought Mickey meant to sound intimidating, but he only sounded scared.

 

“To finish what we started outside.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Ian exhaled. It looked like he would be the one taking this further. He took a couple of steps towards Mickey, who walked backwards. “Why are you running away from me?”

 

“I’m not”, Mickey replied, although he took another step back.

 

Ian scoffed and got closer. “Liar. What are you so afraid of?”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “Not afraid of anything.”

 

Ian approached him even more and Mickey tried to get farther away from him, but stopped as his legs bumped against the bedframe. “I won’t do anything you don’t want to, Mickey” Ian whispered, his hand gently craddling Mickey’s cheek. “But can you look me in the eyes and honestly say you don’t want this?”

 

When Mickey didn’t protest, Ian closed the short distance between their lips. He felt Mickey inhale sharply when Ian’s mouth touched his, but he didn’t protest. Ian kept pressing his lips against Mickey’s lightly, slowly placing his other arm around Mickey’s waist. He darted his tongue out and licked Mickey’s lips as he brought their bodies closer and he felt Mickey relax against him, exhaling and parting his lips to give Ian access. Ian hummed as he stroked his tongue gently against Mickey’s, exploring his mouth. Mickey’s hands found his hair and tugged on it lightly. Their mouths were perfectly slotted together and their lips fit like they were made for each other. Ian changed the angle of the kiss and took Mickey’s upper lip between his own, sucking on it and moaning lowly when he felt Mickey do the same with his lower lip. Mickey’s hand slid up Ian’s torso, firmly caressing his chest, spreading heat all over Ian’s body. Ian’s blood was boiling with desire and need and he slid his hand down to grab Mickey’s ass like he’d been dreaming of doing for what felt like an eternity.

 

He wasn’t expecting Mickey to pull away from him like he did, nor was he expecting to be pushed away the way he was. He stood there motionless as Mickey bypassed him and left the room, not even bothering to close the door. Damn, spooked him again.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ian stepped back into the living room to find Mickey pretty much griding against one of Mandy’s workmates. He was dancing animatedly, in a way Ian had never seen him behave, his arms on her waist as she nearly straddled his thigh. Ian saw red. He new Mickey was only doing this to save face, to show everyone how macho he was, but Ian knew better. Ian had felt Mickey’s lips and hands on him, he knew Mickey wanted to be with him. He couldn’t fake that. 

 

Ian watched in horror as Mickey pulled the girl closer and kissed her full on the mouth, making a show out of it as he grabbed her ass. Ian felt like barfing. He moved to the counter and grabbed a bottle of vodka, pouring himself a full cup and downing it quickly. He knew he shouldn’t drink on his meds, knew he was bound to get sick the next day, not to mention he’d get really drunk, really fast, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right then. He needed to get shitfaced in order not to punch the son of a bitch who had kissed him then run away like the fucking coward he was. Why were all the men Ian met so stupid and selfish? Why couldn’t he for once find someone who was nice and gentle and not afraid of showing how much he cared about Ian? Was that really that hard to find or was he just bad at picking guys? Maybe he should start dating girls.

 

Ian’s eyes were so fixed on Mickey that he barely noticed when Mandy approached him, waving her hand in front of his face.

 

“Earth to Ian, helloooooo. Anyone in there?”

 

He blinked in annoyance, batting her hand away. “What do you want, Mandy?”

 

“Shit, are you in a sour mood? I want to dance and Lip can’t dance for shit, so come on, be a good friend and dance with me.”

 

He shook his head, blinking to adjust his sight when the world seemed to go out of focus. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“Oh, come on, please. You can’t be grumpy at my party, I won’t allow it! It’s my day, I’m queen today, and Queen Mandy says no grumpiness!” She took his hand and pulled him to where the others were dancing and he followed her, shuffling his feet and muttering that ‘grumpiness’ wasn’t even a word.

 

She took his hands and they danced together, shaking their bodies to the rhythm of the music. Ian’s head was still spinning a bit, but he felt much better, mostly because he could feel Mickey’s eyes on him while he shook his hips and crouched all the way to the floor. He held Mandy’s hand up high and made her twirl and then dipped her like they were dancing some waltz and not a catchy pop song. They laughed and he hugged her and kissed her hair.

 

“I love you!” he said in her ear, hugging her close. “Marry me!”

 

Mandy laughed. “You’re so fucking drunk. I can’t marry you, you idiot, I’m dating your brother!”

 

“I don’t care!”

 

She laughed again. “Yeah, but he’ll care if I fuck someone else.”

 

“No, he won’t, he did it too.” 

 

Mandy stopped laughing, her eyes going wide in shock, but Ian didn’t notice her and continued talking. “Besides, we won’t have sex, silly, you’re not my type.” 

 

Ian realized then that Mandy wasn’t smiling anymore. Instead, her eyes were quickly filling with tears. “Oh, no, don’t cry. You know I like guys, but if I liked girls you’d totally be my type. It’s just that you don’t have a cock, it’s got nothing to do…” He didn’t get to finish the sentece before Mandy turned around, found Lip standing a few feet behind her talking to Iggy, and slapped him hard on the cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA!!
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the author's soul. :)   
> Also, come find me on Tumblr at gallavichisforever.


	9. Mandy's Party - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy's POV of all that happened on her birthday

**CHAPTER 9 - MANDY’S PARTY - PART II**

 

Mandy’s birthday celebrations started with a fantastic round of sex in Lip’s apartment, followed by cuddling and falling asleep next to her boyfriend. It was the perfect way to start her special day, if you asked her. She didn’t have to work at all that day, so she slept in until almost noon and had pancakes for breakfast. In the afternoon, she made sure the house was ready to receive her guests and took Ian with her to buy some alcohol - legally, because now she could. They filled the backseat of the car with a lot of beer and a few bottles of vodka and whisky - nothing fancy, all cheap stuff, but it wouldn’t matter as long as it did the trick and got them drunk. Then she got Mickey to help her make some simple sandwiches just in case anyone got hungry (“it’s my birthday, which makes me queen for a day, so you have to do as I say”, she told him). After the sandwiches were done, Mickey gave her her present: a lot of some very good quality weed. She smoked a bit of it before starting to get ready for the party, generously giving a joint to her brother as well (which she absolutely did not have to do, seeing as she was queen and all).

 

Finally, she took a shower and fixed her hair and make-up before slipping into pretty and sexy clothes, smiling at her reflection when she imagined just how much Lip would appreciate them. She finished getting ready about twenty minutes before she had told people to arrive, but figured since it was her party, it started whenever she wanted it to, and she wanted it to start right then. So she opened a bottle of vodka and poured two cups, one for herself and one for Mickey, who was still getting dressed, having just come out of the shower.

 

“Mickey, here, toast with me!”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You can’t toast with Red Solo cups, moron.”

 

“Sure I can. Come on, I want to get the party started.”

 

“Can’t I get dressed, first?”

 

“No, drink first, get dressed while you get drunk. Who knows, maybe that way you might actually choose something cool to wear.”

 

He scowled at her, but took the cup from her hand.

 

“To me! May I always be beautiful and get rich soon!”

 

Mickey chuckled as he knocked his cup against hers before downing the bitter liquid without even flinching. Vodka was mouthwash to him.

 

Mandy only remembered her boyfriend after she had already drunk all her cup. “Oh, wait!”

 

“What now, bitch?”

 

“Don’t move!” She ran back to the kitchen counter where she had left the bottle of vodka and poured herself some more, refilling Mickey’s cup as well. “I forgot Lip! So here’s another toast, may Lip and I be together forever!”

 

If Mickey had any comments to make about that, he kept them to himself as he drank the second cup. Mandy drank happily, making a shooing gesture with her other hand. “Ok, go now, get dressed before people start arriving. Why aren’t you ready yet?”

 

“Bitch, I’m trying!” Mickey complained as he disappeared into his bedroom and shut the door.

  
  


It took about half an hour after that for the first guests to arrive, but being by themselves didn’t stop Mandy and Mickey from initiating the commemorations ahead of everyone else. They drank through a whole bottle of vodka and were each slowly but surely getting through a bottle of beer when the intercom rang.

 

By the time everyone had arrived, Mandy was feeling carefree and exhiliarated, dancing shamelessly to the very loud music in her living room. After Lip arrived and she introduced him to the other guests, she sat him down on the armchair and straddled his hips before crashing their lips together. He tried to protest at first, seeing as both her brothers were there, but relaxed once he realized neither of them gave a fuck. They made out for a bit, but Mandy wanted to dance, so she convinced him to dance with her. He did, or at least he tried, but he was really bad at it, and she wanted an apt dance partner. She looked around for Ian, finding him leaning against a wall with a cup on his hand and a very sad look on his face. Oh no, that wouldn’t do. No one was allowed to be sad on her birthday. She went over to him and conviced him (or forced, whatever) to join her on the dance floor.  

 

Mandy danced happily with Ian, moving her body and waving her arms around, laughing at his goofiness when he dipped her like they were dancing some old song. He hugged her and told her he loved her, making her smile, but then he asked her to marry him and Mandy laughed. Just how drunk was he? Well, at least he wasn’t moping around anymore.

 

“You’re so fucking drunk. I can’t marry you, you idiot, I’m dating your brother!” she replied, still grinning at his idiocy.

 

“I don’t care!”

 

“Yeah, but he’ll care if I fuck someone else”, she tried to reason with him.

 

“No, he won’t, he did it too.” 

 

She froze, her mind going blank, all other thoughts escaping her aside from that single sentence Ian had just said. “He did it too.” He fucked someone else too. Lip fucked someone else too. He cheated on her. Lip, her boyfriend, had cheated on her. Lip had fucked someone else.

 

Mandy was vaguely aware that Ian was still talking, his lips moving and random sounds coming out of it, but she couldn’t make sense of them. Lip had cheated on her. Lip, who she thought was nice and decent, so different from her stupid exes who never really cared about her and only wanted her for sex, sweet Lip, her Lip, had cheated on her. She turned around, finding him right behind her, and didn’t hesitate before slapping his face with all her strenght.

 

He cried out in pain and lifted a hand to his cheek. “What the fuck, Mandy?”

 

“You cheated on me, you jerk?!”

 

“What? Wait, no I didn’t…”

 

“DON’T LIE TO ME, ASSHOLE!”, she shouted, punching him in the chest. He tried to hold her wrists, but she continued charging at him. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”, he screamed back, holding his arms in front of his chest to attempt some defense.

 

Seeing as his chest was protected, Mandy didn’t have to think twice before kneeling his nuts. “Ian told me you fucked someone else, you piece of shit!” He fell to the ground and she kicked his leg, not giving him more time to invent some stupid excuse. “Get out of here, you dirty scumbag! Get away from me and don’t come back. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”

 

Ian helped Lip up and pushed him out the door, giving Mandy one more sad look and mouthing “sorry” before he closed the door.

 

Mandy took a shaky breath and wiped the tears she could now feel streaming down her face. She lowered her head, feeling utterly ashamed and humilated. She didn’t dare look at anyone in the eye. “Please, leave” she asked, trying to control her voice. “Everybody please just...leave.” She fled to her room and slammed the door before she could see if anyone was following her request. It didn’t matter anyway, the day was already ruined. She threw herself on the bed as sobs escaped her body. Worst birthday ever.


	10. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events on Mandy's party, Ian is left feeling pretty lonely.

**CHAPTER 10 - THE ENCOUNTER**

 

The days that followed Mandy’s party were very lonesome for Ian. Lip had argued with him, accusing him of meddling in something that was none of his business, and hadn’t forgiven him for spilling the beans to Mandy (even though it was totally accidental and it was Lip’s fault for cheating to begin with, but whatever). Mandy wasn’t speaking to him, presumably still angry at Lip. Ian wondered if she was mad at him as well for telling her, or for not telling her sooner, but she hadn’t replied to the simple “I’m sorry” text he’d sent her, and he didn’t want to push it. Mickey was also nowhere to be seen, even more secluded than he used to be before they became friends. Ian assumed his neighbor was avoiding him after the kiss they had shared, which was all too bad since it was the only thing Ian thought about nowadays. Ian went out with some friends from work a couple of times, and visited his siblings once, but none of them were the people he wanted to be with. As much as he liked them and had fun with them, they weren’t as close.

 

It was nearly two weeks later that he finally saw one of his neighbors. He ran into Mickey in the lobby one morning,  when he was coming back from a run and Mickey was on his way out. His heart, which was just starting to slow down, jumped up again, threating to rip out of his chest. His stomach fluttered and he couldn’t help the grin that instantly formed on his lips upon seeing Mickey. He quickly schooled his face, however, changing it into a tight smile. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm his accelerated heart, and bowed his head a bit in greeting.

 

“Hey.”

 

Mickey mimicked his gesture, not speaking.

 

“Hot day, huh?” Ian cursed internally. Was he really making small talk about the weather? He was so pathetic.

 

It managed to elicit a small smile from Mickey tough, which was enough to make him feel better about it. 

 

“Yeah”, Mickey agreed, not really moving from where he stood, a few feet away from Ian. They stared at each other for a few seconds more before Mickey’s spell seemed to break and he moved to leave the building. “I should go.”

 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s arm as he passed by him and Mickey stopped, staring at Ian’s hand on his arm. Ian quickly withdrew the hand as if Mickey’s body had burned him. “Sorry, I just… About that night, at the party…”

 

“It’s all right, Ian, leave it.”

 

“No, but…”

 

“I said leave it.”

 

Ian chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say something. Mickey was about to walk away and who knew when Ian would be able to see him again. This might be his only chance. “I think about it” he breathed out “a lot”.

 

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly looking very tired. “Look, man… I was drunk, you were drunk, it didn’t mean anything, okay? Seriously, leave it.”

 

Ian swallowed dry, his throat feeling tight and his nose itching. He shook his head affirmatively, not thrusting himself to speak. It seemed to be enough for Mickey, who turned and continued on. Ian abruptly remembered Mandy, and shouted Mickey’s name just as he was stepping outside. Mickey stopped, turning to him with a raised eyebrow while he held the door open. “Tell Mandy I’m sorry.”

 

Mickey shook his head. “That’s not your apology to make.”

 

Ian sighed, feeling disappointed and hopeless. “I miss you guys”, he said in a low voice in a last attempt to get things back the way they were. Mickey pursed his lips and nodded almost imperceptibly before walking way. Ian smiled a bit, deciding to count that as a tiny victory.

  
  
  


Fed up with being ignored by his brother and having no one to talk to, Ian decided to go to a gay club on his next day off. He put on a pair of washed out jeans, a simple green t-shirt and a black leather jacket, remembering Mandy’s advice to dress simple. It had worked very well last time, he might as well repeat it. He hadn’t had sex in a long while and the kiss he had shared with Mickey did nothing to placate his need; if anything, it fueled it. He kept thinking about Mickey and that kiss, remembering it and imagining what could have happened had Mickey not panicked and left. He had caught himself harboring sexual thoughts regarding Mickey countless times and everywhere, even at work. He needed a distraction, and the best distraction in that case was to get laid, hence tonight’s outing. He glanced at the door to 3B and considerered knocking for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and continuing on. Hopefully, Mandy would talk to him again once she was ready. 

 

Finding someone to have sex with at the bar was, once again, easy. He took Mandy’s advice and ignored the first guys who came on to him, some old perverts and a guy who was young but totally not his type. When a short guy with black hair approached him, however, Ian was unable to resist. It didn’t take long for them to wander into the bathroom, where Ian got a few kisses and a blowjob. He felt uneasy for a bit when he looked into the guy’s eyes and he couldn’t understand why, until he noticed they were a very dark brown, not blue. He cursed and closed his eyes, letting his imagination fly away and pretending it was Mickey on his knees in front of him. And if the guy thought it was all due to his impressive skills, so be it.

 

Later on, after Ian had had a drink (just one, he was still recovering from the horrible sickness that had affected him the day after Mandy’s party), he stepped onto the dance floor and let loose. He closed his eyes and let the rhythm guide him, moving his limbs gracefully. After some minutes, he noticed a guy watching him from the side rails. He was thin, looked a bit shorter than Ian, though it was hard to tell from a distance, and his short hair looked brown under the neon lights. He wore black rimmed glasses and a bowtie, and Ian thought he was cute in a totally nerdy way. Ian smiled at him, pleased to notice the guy’s eyes widen as he looked around himself, like he doubted it was him Ian was smiling for. It made Ian chuckle in amusement, and he sauntered over to where the guy was stood.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you, noticing me” he said, speaking close to the guy’s ear in order to be heard over the music (and if it helped with the seduction, even better). “I’m Ian.”

 

Ian noticed the way the man’s cheeks got flushed and smiled. “Brad”, he said, extending his hand for Ian to shake. Totally, 100% nerd, Ian thought. Not that it mattered anyway. A fuck was a fuck, and Brad looked like a bottom. He really was, as Ian discovered an hour later, back in his apartment. He was also a clinger, but Ian didn’t mind. He was in dire need of human touch and someone to warm his feet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, bookmarked or subscribed to this fic, you are all awesome and I hope you're having a great day.
> 
> Special thanks to the ones who leave comments, god bless your souls you magnificent creatures.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: gallavichisforever


	11. The Reconnection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small sense of normalcy returns to Ian's life.

**CHAPTER 11 - THE RECONNECTION**

 

Brad wasn’t extraordinary in bed, but he was good enough to warrant himself a repeat, and then another, and yet another. He was also nice enough that Ian found himself enjoying his company. He seemed shy at first, but once he started talking about something he enjoyed deeply, like computers, he really got into it. It was all gibberish to Ian, but he liked the sound of Brad’s voice, so he nodded and pretended to understand, smiling occasionally. They went out for coffee, then one night for dinner, and before Ian noticed Brad was a regular feature in his life. He was kind and good-hearted, had a stable job and was always willing to spend time with Ian. It was everything that Ian needed, someone who actually enjoyed his company, and without even realizing, he started spending most of his not-working time with Brad. It didn’t take long for Brad to ask him about the status of their relationship, wanting to know if he could call Ian boyfriend. Ian smiled and nodded. He’d never had a boyfriend before, at least not officially, and it made him happy to have one now, even if it seemed a bit too soon. All he had had in the past had been one-night-stands, casual flings or relationships with married man. Dating someone who truly wanted to call him boyfriend and be seen with him was a much welcome change.

 

Lip was the only person of his family that Ian introduced Brad to, mostly because he didn’t have a choice since he lived with his brother. He was proud to announce that he was dating someone, but he was afraid of Brad’s reaction to meeting the rest of his family. Brad was quiet and kept to himself most of the time, not like Ian’s family at all, but for Ian that was in fact one of the best things about Brad. He was different, polite and kind, serious and hard-working, and exactly what Ian needed right then.

 

Brad’s introductions to Ian’s friends started, curiously, by Mandy. They ran into her at the hall one day, Ian and Brad arriving just as Mandy was leaving her apartment. Ian smiled tightly at her, unsure of her feelings toward him at the moment, and was relieved when she returned the smile. She didn’t yell at him or ignore him, even if just for the sake of his company, so it couldn’t be that bad. He got a message less than five minutes after closing the door behind him.

 

MANDY: He seems nice

 

IAN: He’s great.

 

MANDY: Well…?

 

IAN: Well what?

 

MANDY: Deets, please. 

 

Ian chuckled as he looked at the screen. He glanced up and saw Brad looking at him expectantly. 

 

IAN: I’ll tell you tonight

 

He locked his phone and put it on the coffee table before pulling his boyfriend closer for a kiss, ignoring when his phone buzzed with Mandy’s reply. Kiss first, gossip later.

  
  
  


Ian armed himself with beer (for Mandy), soda (for him) and Cheetos (for both) before heading over to 3B that night. He wasn’t sure how Mickey would react to his presence, but he was certain that putting Mandy and Lip together would definitely be a bad idea. Mandy hugged him fiercely once she opened the door, before slapping his arm and grabbing the food from him, all so fast that Ian stood there without reaction for a few seconds before shrugging and stepping into the apartment.

 

They sat on the couch and Mandy quickly fired about half a dozen questions about Brad, making Ian laugh. He had missed Mandy. It was safe to say that, although he had many acquaintances and a few friends, she was his best friend. He had missed sharing his life with her and hearing about hers. So that night they talked for hours, laughing at their stories and giving each other advice. Mickey appeared only briefly to get himself something to eat before returning to his bedroom, but he gave Ian a small wave of his hand and a short “hey”, making Ian smile. If Mickey wasn’t ignoring him, Ian was confident that things could go back to normal, in due time.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

  
After he reconnected with Mandy, Ian began do divide his days between work, his best friend and his boyfriend. He didn’t dare invite Mandy over to his apartment yet, and she didn’t seem too eager for that either, so they now just met at her place. He took Brad with him once, after his boyfriend complained that Ian was spending too much time with Mandy and didn’t have time for him anymore (which was ridiculous and not true at all, as far as Ian was concerned), but Brad and Mandy had nothing in common and conversation had been stale and awkward, so there wasn’t a repeat. Ian got upset about it for a little while, thinking it would’ve been nice if Brad and Mandy had become friends, since they’d all be able to hang out together then (and it would have solved Ian’s problem of his boyfriend being jealous that he spent too much time with his best friend). He didn’t dwell on it, however, and tried his best to have time for everyone. After a week of going to Mandy’s apartment nearly every day, Mickey finally joined them one night, while they were watching Game of Thrones - Ian suspected it was only to avoid spoilers, but it did the trick. After another week passed, Mickey was hanging out with Mandy and Ian as he had before, which made Ian very happy. It got him wondering whether he should apologize to Mickey for kissing him, but figured it was best to keep pretending it hadn’t happened. He wasn’t sorry anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: gallavichisforever


	12. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian, Mandy and Mickey have a very serious competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* Oh, we're halfway there...
> 
> More than half the chapters done! :) I hope you've been enjoying this so far (well, if you read up to here, I assume you have). Bonus chapter today, because the last one was super short. Also, because it's Sunday.

**CHAPTER 12 - THE COMPETITION**

  
  


With Christmas just around the corner, Mandy decided she wanted to bake gingerbread men and appointed Ian to help her. Mandy told Ian she had never made them, as Christmas wasn’t a big thing in her family, and Ian was delighted to help. He hadn’t made them many times either, but he remembered decorating the biscuits with his mom when he was little, and with his siblings a couple of times later on. He asked Debbie for the recipe, since she was by far the best cook of the family, and he and Mandy got all the ingredients they needed and set off to work. They measured the ingredients carefully, beating them by hand since they didn’t have an electric mixer. They figured it wouldn’t make much of a difference, since Ian’s strong arms could beat nearly just as fast. They left the dough refrigerating for a few hours, watching a movie while they waited, before continuing to bake their cookies. Cutting them was more difficult than they had anticipated, but they managed to get most of them right. They baked them while they cleaned the kitchen, with Mandy looking at the oven every two minutes to check if they were done. Finally she decided they looked cooked enough and took them out of the oven. After letting them cool for a while, the best part started, the decorating. They made some cute ones, with frosting, M&M’s and jellybeans for Ian to give his siblings and for Mandy to take to her workmates. Then they made some for them, making them ugly on purpose, drawing extra eyes, dorkey clothes and penises. Mandy made one with red hair and a plaid shirt and said it was Ian, so he made one with long black hair and in underwear and said it was her. They made ones to look like Mickey (big blue eyes and a mouth tilted down), Lip (with a tiny dick) and Brad (glasses and bowtie), laughing merrily at them. Mandy took pictures of them and Ian sent Brad a picture of “his” gingerbread, making a joke about how he couldn’t wait to eat it. Brad responded saying he didn’t look like that, but he added a smiley emoji, so Ian assumed he liked it after all.

 

Mickey appeared as they were finishing and didn’t waste any time before trying to get one. Mandy slapped his hand, however, making him frown at her. “What? Why can’t I?”

 

“Those are the nice ones, asshole. Eat these ones”, she said, pointing at the batch of funny looking gingerbread man she and Ian were still decorating. 

 

Mickey inspected them for a second before his eyebrows went up and he gave Ian a pointed look as he grabbed the redheaded biscuit. Ian tried his best not to read into it, but couldn’t help the way his stomach did sommersaults. He told himself to calm down. Not only had Mickey made it very clear that he didn’t want anything with Ian, but Ian also had a boyfriend. A nice, good-looking, smart boyfriend, he chanted to himself when Mickey bit on the lower part of the cookie first, taking half of it into his mouth. Jesus, damn it. Boyfriend. Brad. Nice. Sexy. Mickey. Fuck.

 

Ian was quickly distracted from his impure thoughts when Mickey chocked and coughed. Okay, maybe not so quickly, but he was getting there. Mickey poured himself some water and drank it hastily.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mandy asked, worried. “Are they not good?”

 

“You didn’t try them?” Mickey huffed. “Try them.”

 

Both Ian and Mandy reached for the cookies. Mandy spit her out almost immediatelly and Ian made a disgusted face as he forced himself to chew and swallow his. They were most definitely not good. They were way too bitter. Somehow also tasting too much of egg and undercooked. He looked at Mandy, who had tears filling her eyes.

 

“Hey, it’s all right. So they’re not the best, whatever. It’s our first time making them. We’ll figure out what went wrong and make some more.”

 

Mickey laughed at them. “You guys can’t bake for shit.”

 

Mandy turned to her brother angrily. “Sure we can! Like Ian said, it was just the first time. We’ll make more.”

 

Mickey scowled. “Well, good luck with that.”

 

“What are you laughing about, assface? I doubt you can do any better.”

 

“I sure can. Anyone can.”

 

“Please. As if. You don’t even cook.”

 

“Because I don’t want to, not because I can’t!”

 

Ian stood there perplexed as he watched the siblings’ quickly escalating argument.

 

“Let’s see, then! Bake some gingerbread men of your own.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea, actually” Ian intervened. “What do you say, Mickey? You, us, bake-off!”

 

Mickey tilted his head, pondering. “What will I get when I win?”

 

“Don’t worry” Mandy answered rispidly “you won’t”.

 

Mickey’s eyes, however, were fixed at Ian’s. “What do you say… ginger man?”

 

Ian snorted at the silly pun, but leaned further on the counter, sustaining Mickey’s stare. “What do you want?”

 

Mickey didn’t answer at first, eyes still on Ian, making the redhead wonder how on earth Mandy hadn’t picked up on the flirting mood between them yet. At last Mickey smiled and replied dismissively. “I don’t know yet, maybe some money. I’ll think about it. Oh, and all the cookies, of course.” He stole a quick glance at Ian once more before turning to leave. “I love me some ginger.” 

  
  
  


Ian went home with his mind reeling. He knew Mickey was flirting with him, and he couldn’t help the way his heart and body reacted to it. He knew, however, how very wrong it was. To start with, Ian had a boyfriend, and a very nice boyfriend by the way. Cheating on him would make Ian feel terribly guilty and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his guilt and he’d end up breaking up with Brad, so cheating was absolutely out of the table. Moreover, it wasn’t the first time Mickey flirted with Ian. The previous times had led to Ian sort of not so subtly propositioning him and to a very heated kiss, and in both times Mickey had reacted terribly, being angry and ignoring Ian like Ian had purposefully done him some harm. So, even if Ian responded to Mickey’s banter, even if it ended in a kiss or maybe more, Mickey was bound to treat him worse than ever, and Ian would not allow himself to be Mickey’s plaything, no matter how much his dick begged him to. 

 

Ian’s mood didn’t improve at all when he saw Lip on the couch with a blond-haired girl. It wasn’t the first time she had been there, but Ian couldn’t remember her name, nor did it matter to him. He ignored their noises and shut himself in his room, praying they wouldn’t be too loud but knowing they would. Ian didn’t like this girl; she was too loud and too full of herself, always giggling and screaming for no apparent reason. Plus, Ian knew Lip didn’t really like her either. She was Mandy’s rebound and Lip’s way of dealing with rejection, even though it had been Lip’s fault for cheating to begin with. Ian sighed. He wished he could fix his brother’s love life, but how could he if he wasn’t even able to fix his own?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kudos and comments are always super appreciated (really, even if your comment is just something like "cool", please leave one).
> 
> And remember you can find my nonsense on gallavichisforever.tumblr.com


	13. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in! Who won the baking competition? And who's fighting with whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this yesterday, I had a migraine and didn't even turn on the computer. -_-

**CHAPTER 13 - THE FIGHT**

 

They realized they needed an impartial judge for their cookies contest, so Ian volunteered his boyfriend (he would have asked Lip, but he was still avoiding any mention of his brother to Mandy). Once both parties had their gingerbread men ready, Ian took Brad to his neighbors’ apartment so that they could see who the winner was.

 

Mandy opened the door with a radiant smile, seeming incredibly happy to see Brad again. Ian suspected she was just being nice, but he appreciated her effort either way.

 

“Hey, you! Come in! How are you doing, Brian?” To Ian’s surprise, Mandy hugged both of them. It made him wonder if they could actually be friends, given time. That would be fantastic, he thought.

 

Mandy introduced Brad to Mickey, who was on the couch, focused on whatever was on the TV. He grunted a response, not even looking at them. Mandy huffed and turned off the TV.

 

“What did I tell you, fuckface? Ian’s boyfriend’s here to decide the contest. Come over so that he can do it and you can give us our 50 bucks.”

 

Mickey scoffed. “Bitch, you wish.” He stood and approached them, giving them a small ackwoleding nod. “Hey.”

 

Brad smiled and extended his hand in greeting. “I’m Brad, nice to meet you!” he said cheerfully, but Mickey ignored his hand and merely muttered his own name. 

 

There was an atmosphere of awkwardness for a few seconds, until Ian clapped his hads excitedly. “All right, let’s do this! Where are the cookies?”

 

Mandy presented two plates with two cookies each. Mandy and Mickey had previously chosen what they thought to be their best creations and there were no indications on the plates as to whose were each cookies. Even Ian was having a hard time figuring out which ones he had made.

 

Brad picked one from the plate on the right and took a smile bite from the leg. Ian frowned at this, used to eating the head first, but whatever. It didn’t make much of a difference anyway, it was just odd. Like most things Brad did, he didn’t do it the way Ian was used to. It was refreshing. He munched in silence, then took a gulp from the glass of water Mandy had set in front of him. 

 

“These are good. You can taste the ginger, which makes it more spicy. A bit on the dry side though, but good.”

 

Ian nearly laughed at the way he was commenting like he was a judge on Masterchef and not some silly contest between friends.

 

He then took a bite from a gingerbread man from the other plate, again from the leg. He munched for a few seconds, then hummed. “I like these. They’re crunchy, but not dry, more… buttery? Not so spicy, but also good.”

 

Ian looked at his neighbors and saw Mandy was pursing her lips and avoiding his gaze, while Mickey had his hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing out loud. He bit his own lip and looked back down, feeling his cheeks burn with the desire to giggle. The way Brad spoke, full of pomp and circunstance, was indeed very funny, and he couldn’t blame the siblings for feeling the same way.

 

Brad tried the other two cookies, alternating with gulps of water.

 

“All right” he said, putting his hands palms down on the counter “I have reached a veridict.”

 

Mandy chuckled, but covered it quickly by faking a cough. Ian pursed his lips even further and put an arm aroud his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Brad looked at him and smiled before looking back to the other two in front of him. “All these gingerbread men are delicious. These ones” he pointed at the plate on his right “are spicy and very crunchy while these” he then pointed to the ones on his left “are sweet and slightly buttery, but still crunchy.” 

 

Brad paused and exhaled. “In conclusion, although both parties have made some delicious cookies, I’m obliged to say that the best gingerbread men on the building are the ones on my…” he paused again, and Ian ventured a look at Mickey, who was visibly irritated. Ian smiled at the sight. “Left” Brad announced at last.

 

“YEEEEES!” Mickey punched the air. “Suck it, bitches!”

 

Mandy growled and Ian groaned. Now Mickey would never shut up about this. He picked one of the gingerbread men Mickey had made and bit the head off, moaning when it hit his tongue. He chomped happily. “All right, I admit defeat, these are delicious. Damn it!”

 

He took some money out of his wallet and handed it to Mickey, who had his hand outstretched waiting. Mandy paid him as well and he smiled wickedly at Ian. “Told you. I can do  _ anything _ better than  _ anyone _ .” The inflection on his words and the way he briefly glanced at Brad made Ian believe he was not talking only about the cookies.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brad was moody and Ian had no clue why, since he was the one who had just lost 50 bucks. He kissed his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder, but Brad shrugged him off. Ian frowned. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Brad looked at him angrily, but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Did I do something that upset you?”

 

“ _ You  _ didn’t.”

 

“Okay…” Ian hated these guessing games. He much preferred when people told him straightforwardly what the problem was. It was especially irritating because he knew Brad would tell him eventually, he was just trying to manipulate Ian into feeling bad. Well, that wasn’t going to work. “Then who did?”

 

Brad uncrossed his arms, still glaring at Ian. “You know who!”

 

“Voldemort?”

 

Brad’s glare intensified. Not the time for a joke, message received. “ _ That _ guy” Brad said, motioning to Ian’s front door. Oh. Mickey.

 

“What did he do?” Ian asked, feigning ignorance. 

 

“He was rude. Like, very rude. How can you be friends with a guy like that?”

 

Ian shrugged. “We are not close” he lied.

 

“Plus, he was flirting with you right in front of me!”

 

“What?” Ian pretended to be shocked. He hadn’t thought Brad had noticed. “No, he wasn’t.”

 

“Yes, he was. Saying he can do it better than me. I heard the way he said it and I saw him looking at you.”

 

Ian shook his head. “He didn’t mean it like that, I assure you.”

 

“Why are you defending him?  _ I _ am your boyfriend, you should be on  _ my _ side.”

 

“I am!”

 

“You like him!” Brad accused, not giving Ian enough time to defend himself. “You have a crush on him, that’s why you’re trying to convince me he wasn’t flir… wait.” Brad stood up and took a step backwards. “Did you…” He stared at Ian with a frown and Ian waited, unsure of what to say - or not say. “Did you have sex with him?”

 

“What? No!” Ian quickly denied. Mentally he added al _ though I tried _ , but thought best not to say that out loud.

 

“Oh my God, you did have sex with him! You fucked him!”

 

“I didn’t, I swear! You’re being paranoid!” Ian stood as well and raised his voice to match Brad’s.

 

“Don’t spin this on me” Brad said, outraged. “I’m not the crazy one in this relationship!”

 

Ian froze, his mind reeling. Surely Brad hadn’t meant… “What did you just say?” he asked in a hurtful tone.

 

“Yeah, I know!” Brad’s demeanor didn’t abate. “I saw your meds on the bathroom and anyone with more than two brain cells can google. What do you take them for, huh? Depression, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia?”

 

“YOU HAD NO RIGHT!” Ian yelled, feeling attacked. He had meant to tell Brad, he really had, but they were just starting and he hadn’t wanted to startle him with such a heavy secret. But he had never in a million years expected it to be thrown into his face like this.

 

Brad sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I was just curious and you never tell me anything.” He got closer to Ian again. “But it’s okay. It levels the play field, you know.”

 

Ian frowned. “What does that mean?”

 

“It’s just…” Brad made to touch his arm, but Ian flinched away. “You’re all hot and sexy, and I’m all weird and nerdy. So, you know, it counterbalances things. I mean, someone as hot as you was bound to be really damaged.”

 

Ian didn’t feel sorry for punching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments! ♥  
> Tumblr: gallavichisforever


	14. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are confessed and an awkward encounter happens.

**CHAPTER 14 - THE CONFESSION**

 

It took less than five minutes for Mandy to appear with a bag of raisins on her hand.

 

“Raisins?” 

 

She shrugged. “Only slightly sweet thing that Mickey hasn’t eaten yet. I’m not allowed near the cookies.” She hugged him, arms tightening around his neck. “How are you doing?”

 

He led her into the apartment and they sat on the couch. He munched on some raisins, pensive. How did he feel? Sad? Yeah. Angry? Most definitely. “How did you know?”

 

“I heard the screaming.”

 

Ian sighed. He hadn’t realized he had been so loud when he’d kicked Brad out of his apartment. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s all right. What did the son-of-a-bitch do?”

 

Ian smiled, pleased to see Mandy taking his side without even knowing what had happened yet. Sure, she was his friend, but it was nice to know she had his back no matter what. “Said I was damaged.”

 

“He said what? What did he mean with that?”

 

Ian pointed to his head. “You know…” 

 

“HE DIDN’T!” She sat up straighter, visibly furious.

 

He grimaced and nodded. “Yeah. I said he was being paranoid and he said I was the crazy one who took meds.”

 

“The son-of-a-bitch motherfucker asshole disgusting piece of shit! Who does he think he is?”

 

Ian didn’t reply, contemplating his choice in men. Brad had seemed such a nice guy. Where had things gone wrong? Was it himself? Was he the one who brought out the worst in people? Was he really that damaged?

 

“What was he being paranoid about?” Mandy’s voice interrupted his auto-comiserating reverie.

 

“What?”

 

“You said he was being paranoid. Like, how?”

 

“Oh. Hum…” Ian shoved a handful of raisins into his mouth and starting munching them, gesturing for Mandy to wait while he ate. He had no idea what to tell her. Should he tell her that Brad thought Ian had slept with Mickey? Granted, it wasn’t true and Brad really had been paranoid, but would Mandy read too much into his assumption?

 

She narrowed his eyes at him. “Iaaaan…”

 

He swallowed the rainins forcefully and choked, coughing. Mandy got up quickly and brought him a glass of water, which he gobbled down. Once he was breathing normally, she asked again. “Spit it out, Ian.”

 

“Hum? No, it’s all right, I’ve swallowed them” he said, hoping playing dumb would work. 

 

She swatted his arm. “My question, fuckface! Why was your boyfriend being paranoid?”

“Ex. I don’t want him back. And I doubt he wants me back anyway. I punched him; his nose was bleeding and all.”

 

“Oh my god, really? Damn, I wish I had been here to see that!”

 

“I would have filmed it for you, but I was kind of busy kicking him out.”

 

“You kicked him too?”

 

“Figure of speech. But still, he’s not coming back.”

 

She swatted his arm again. “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing here, Ian Clayton Gallagher.” He deeply regretted telling her his full name. “Stop trying to distract me and answer.”

 

He bit his lip, thinking. “It wasn’t a big deal. It was very silly, to be honest.”

“Then tell me!”

 

Ian sighed, finally conceding. “He thought… He thought I had slept with Mickey.” He was not prepared for the incredibly loud laughter that came roaring out of his best friend. She doubled over, her face red and tears spilling out of her eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile a little, even though he didn’t find the situation amusing at all. “What’s so fucking funny?” he asked after several minutes, once she had calmed down a bit.

 

Mandy wiped her face with the back of her hands, groaning when she saw the black streaks on them. “Fuck, my make-up.”

 

Ian chuckled. “Serves you right. What was the joke anyway?”

 

“You and Mickey. Oh god, as if.” She chortled. “First of all, Mickey is totally straight, I’ve told you that. He is not even bi or bicurious or at all inclined that way.” Ian kept to himself. Either Mandy was really oblivious, or Mickey was really good at hiding his sexuality. Or most likely both. “Second, even if you had a shot with him, like hell you’d want him. You know better than to want to be with my asshole brother.” 

 

When she noticed he still hadn’t said anything, her eyes narrowed. “Iaaaaan…” She used her mother-about-to-scold-you tone of voice again. “You do, right? You know better, don’t you?” He bit his lip and grimaced, guilt clear on his features. “Ian! Mickey, really? You told me you didn’t have a crush on him!”

 

He sighed and picked up some raisins, playing with them on his palm, his eyes fixed on them. “ _ Brad _ thought I did.”

 

“But is it true?” she pressed.

 

He shrugged. “Not a crush. Just… He’s attractive. I mean, he’s got a nice body and he’s sort of sexy. Plus, he’s nice and funny and I like hanging out with him. That’s all. But it’s not a crush.”

 

Ian glanced up and saw Mandy staring at him, her mouth agape. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Ian. A crush on Mickey? Really? He’s straight. Did you hear nothing I said?”

 

He hesitated, not wanting to give anything away about Mickey. “Yeah… sure. I just can’t help it. But don’t worry, I won’t act on it.”

 

“You’d better not, or Mickey will kick your ass. He may be okay with you being gay, but we were still raised in a very different way, and having a gay guy actually hitting on him will be too much for my brother, I assure you.”

Ian nodded. He knew very well what Mickey’s reaction was.

 

The front door swung open then and Lip came in, carrying two bags of groceries. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Mandy and she stared back at him, eyes wide. Ian looked between the two of them, not knowing what to do. Finally, Mandy exhaled and gave Lip a small smile. “Hey.”

 

Lip seemed to sigh in relief, his shoulders dropping. “Hey” he answered, still not moving. Then he shook his head like a dog trying to get dry and set the bags on the kitchen counter. “You staying for dinner?” He started to put the groceries away.

 

“Hum…” She hesitated, biting her lower lip. “I can’t.” She didn’t elaborate on the reasons though, and Ian figured she just wasn’t ready to be around Lip for too long yet. 

 

“Oh” Lip exclaimed, finishing with the groceries. “Ok, then.”

 

“Maybe some other time”, Mandy added, and Ian noticed the way Lip was shifting his weight from one foot to another and rubbing his hands together, clearly nervous. “Yeah, sure. Some other time” he replied, before retiring to his bedroom.

 

Mandy let out a long breath as soon as Lip was out of sigh.

 

“He misses you, you know.” Ian knew he shouldn’t meddle, but he couldn’t help himself. He knew Lip missed Mandy, even though he never seemed to be alone. All those girls were just to pass the time though, most of them being one-night-stands, a couple of them getting a few repeats before disappearing. But Lip didn’t like any of them, never talked about any of them, and in the end he still spent most of his time either alone or with Ian. It was just Lip’s way of coping, and maybe it wasn’t the healthiest, but it was still valid. 

 

Mandy shook her head. “He hurt me.” She had never talked to Ian about Lip, so even that small confession was already progress in Ian’s mind.

 

“I know. But he didn’t mean to. He thought you guys weren’t serious.”

 

“Why would he think that?” she asked, frowning.

 

“Well, you… sort of… hm… well, you said so” he stammared, gauging for her reaction. “I know it’s not too much of an excuse and I still think he shouldn’t have done it, but when we talked about it, not me and him ‘we’, all of us ‘we’, and Mickey asked, you said you were just, like, having fun or something like that, so Lip thought, well… He thought you didn’t want to be serious with him and wanted to see other guys, so… Well, he saw other girls.” He blabbered, watching as understanding dawned in Mandy’s features.

 

She just sat there quietly for a long minute, and Ian waited nervously for her response. “He should have talked to me.”

 

Ian nodded. “Yeah, he should.”

 

After another minute of silence, she added “I bet he isn’t exactly celibate right now either”.

 

Ian chuckled. “No, not really.”

 

Mandy pursed her lips. “You know what, he’s got the right idea. He’s out fucking girls and I am home alone missing him. Well, fuck him, I’m going out. And you’re going with me.”

 

Before Ian even thought to protest, she reminded him that she had gone with him to a gay bar, so it was his turn. He groaned, but acquiesced. He could use a distraction as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But from now on things are moving so fast, that I wanted to wait to post the next one. It may not seem so, but we're almost at the end.


	15. The Evening Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's got a date. Or someones?

**CHAPTER 15 - THE EVENING DATE**

 

Christmas came and went without much ado. Lip and Ian visited their family and spent a couple of nights there, along with their siblings. It was messy and noisy in a way Ian wasn’t used to anymore, but it was a lot of fun. They exchanged a few gifts, Ian getting a pair of jeans from Fiona, Debbie and Carl, a belt from Lip and a nice drawing of himself from Liam. He also had a secret Santa at work and got new headphones. Mandy gave him a beanie and Mickey surprised him with a small tin with a note saying “I heard you like these”. He broke out laughing when he saw the gingerbread biscuits shaped like dicks inside.

 

New Year’s had Ian working, so he didn’t have a chance to celebrate much, but he did go out for drinks with Mandy on the following night. It was now a full week into January and Mandy had a third date with a guy she had met in the bar she had been to with Ian. His name was Rupert, he was tall and lean and, according to Mandy, really good in bed. He was taking Mandy to a nice restaurant and she was, rightly, freaking out. Mandy wasn’t used to nice restaurants, or nice guys for that matter, so it obviously had her very nervous. She tried on a bunch of different dresses, asking Ian on his opinion about all of them, even though he told her repeatedly that he knew nothing about fashion and wasn’t attracted to girls anyway. He stayed there for moral support though, trying to calm her down, and gave her a thumbs up and a whispered “good luck” before she left. 

 

When the door closed behind her, Ian threw himself over the lenght of the couch, opening his arms dramatically. “I’m free!”

 

Mickey, who was sitting on the armchair playing a zombie game, laughed at him. “Good, come help me out then. I’m getting my ass kicked!”

 

Ian stretched his arm, too tired to move much more. “Pass me the joystick.”

 

“Oh, you want to touch my joystick, don’t you?” Mickey raised his eyebrows playfully and Ian snorted. He did, but who knew what saying that would cause. “And who still calls it a joystick? How old are you, forty?”

 

Ian threw a cushion at him, but since he was looking at Mickey upside down, it barely grazed his shoulder. “Do you want me to play with you or not?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey stood up and handed Ian the controller. “Here you go, princess. Would you like anything else? A freshly squeezed lemonade, perhaps?”

 

Ian smirked. “With a lot of ice, please.”

 

Mickey scowled and picked up the cushion from the floor, throwing it at Ian’s head, muttering “idiot” under his breath. “Move over.”

 

Ian sat up on the couch and Mickey plopped down right beside him. Ian knew Mickey’s favorite place was the armchair, however, so why was he sitting on the couch right now? “I can see better from here”, Mickey explained, as if reading Ian’s mind. Ian nodded, although he didn’t buy it. It really looked like it was just en excuse for Mickey to sit close to him. He wondered if he should try something with Mickey. The last time he did they had ended up kissing, so maybe this time he could go further. Mickey had also ignored him for weeks, though. But by now Ian was almost used to being ignored by Mickey. He could suffer through it if it meant making out a bit. Plus, he had been single for weeks now, and he was feeling lonely and horny. He was too weak to resist. 

 

Ian adjusted himself on the couch, scooting closer to Mickey while trying to be nonchalant about it. Mickey either didn’t notice or didn’t care. They kept on playing, Ian every so often glancing at Mickey from the corner of his eyes. Mickey seemed focused solely on the game, but Ian’s mind was far from the screen, and it was costing him.

 

“Pay attention, damn it!” Mickey scolded him, making him jump on his seat. “You’re supposed to cover my ass.” A pause and a smirk and he continued “I though you’d like that.”

 

Ian tried to focus, but he was too aware of Mickey’s presence next to him, of the way their thighs were almost touching, of the Mickey’s nervous gesture of catching the corner of his lower lip between his teeth, of the masculine scent coming from Mickey’s body and impacting his hormones. He drew a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but it was too late and his character died on screen. 

 

“Damn it, Ian!” Mickey put the controller down when his character also died. “What the fuck?” 

 

Ian grimaced. “Sorry. I’m distracted”

 

“I can see that. What’s the problem?”

 

_ “You _ .” Ian winced. He hadn’t meant to say that aloud. “Fuck. I mean... No, that’s exactly what I meant. You. You are the problem. You are the problem, with your ass jokes, and your joystick puns, and your fucking dick cookies. And you smell too nice and you look way too hot and I just can’t concentrate because I don’t know what you expect from me.” 

 

Mickey was fully turned to Ian now, one leg folded over the couch, a curious expression on his face. He opened his mouth to reply, but Ian carried on before he could say anything. “You’re always flirting with me, but when I flirt back you run away, when I kissed you, you literally fled and decided to grind on a girl you had never seen before instead. Then you ignored me for weeks, only to once again start with the flirting, and it’s really confusing. I’m tired of trying to guess what you want, Mickey, so if you want something from me, you’re going to have to be direct about it.”

 

He was fully unprepared for the brute way Mickey curled his fingers around his scalp and brought their lips smashing together. Ian hummed at the strenght of the kiss, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds before Mickey pulled back, eyes wide and palm still resting against Ian’s nape. “That direct enough for you?”

 

Ian panted a bit before grinning smugly. “Not really. Could you clarify that?”

 

Mickey chuckled and leaned over to touch Ian’s lips with his own again, more gently this time. His fingers tuggled playfully on Ian’s hair, his other hand coming up to rest on Ian’s waist. Mickey’s lips parted and fit around Ian’s when he inclined his head just enough so that their mouths could mold together. Ian corresponded his movement, sloting their lips and humming when Mickey’s tongue came out to play. His sole focus was Mickey’s mouth and the intense heat spreading through his body in the most pleasant of ways. On instinct, he grabbed Mickey’s waist with both hands and brought him closer. Mickey went easily, kneeling on the couch briefly so that he could straddle Ian and sit on his lap, pushing him against the back of the couch. They didn’t break the kiss, but moaned into each other’s mouths when their crotches brushed. Ian’s hand slid down to grab Mickey’s round ass, something he had been itching to do for a very long time, and brought him even closer, pressing their bodies flush. Ian could feel his erection straining painfully against his jeans and longed to free it, but moving would involve getting way from Mickey’s consuming body and that was something he was absolutely against at the moment. 

 

Mickey moved his hands to Ian’s chest, stroking Ian’s pecks briefly before gripping the edge of Ian’s shirt to take it off of him. He broke the kiss for an instant to pull the shirt over Ian’s head and Ian let him, mimicking his gesture and tossing Mickey’s shirt on the ground. They pressed ther lips together again, their kisses becoming more urgent with each passing second, and Ian gasped when Mickey’s lips grazed his jaw. He grabbed Mickey’s thighs and flipped them over, making Mickey lie along the couch, with his head on the arm rest, and pressing his own body over his. Mickey moaned in response and wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist, forcing their groins together. 

 

“Fuck. Mickey, fuck. You’re so hot.” Ian kissed and sucked down Mickey’s neck, making the other man groan. Mickey gripped Ian’s back, his fingers scalding against Ian’s skin, and they moved together, grinding their crotches to increase the friction. Ian continued with his trail of kisses, moving down a bit to capture Mickey’s nipple between his teeth. He gently nibbled on the nub before flicking his tongue over it in short, quick motions. Mickey gasped and arched his back, his fingers making a mess of Ian’s hair. Ian moved to the other nipple, sucking on the sensitive flesh and biting softly, causing Mickey to swear loudly. Ian allowed himself to feel smug for a second, before Mickey tugged on his hair and asked him to stop.

 

Ian frowned at Mickey, who sat up, taking Ian with him. “Why are we stopping?”

 

“Not stopping”, Mickey replied, panting while he stood up and pulled on Ian’s arm. “Moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a hallelujah?  
> And yes, I know I stopped just as things were heating up, but don't worry smut-lovers, the sex scene is coming (pun absolutely intended).


	16. The Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just sex. Gay sex. Anal sex. If that offends you or disturbs you or for any reason you don't want to read it, just skip it all together, you won't be missing much. Or, if you want to, go straight to the last paragraphs, that'll also do it.

**CHAPTER 16 - THE SEX**

 

Ian followed Mickey to his bedroom. He had been there before, but at the time it had been dark, so he hadn’t been able to see much around. Now, with the lights turned on, he was surprised by the large amount of clutter all around him. Mickey had struck him more as the minimalist type, but clearly he had been wrong. There were posters and drawings all around the walls as well as weapons hanging from them or stationed on the shelves. Ian saw a few books, some bones and rocks and a huge pile of clothes on a nearby chair. He didn’t have time to examine the room more throughly, however, as Mickey pushed him down over the bed on his back and proceeded to take off the rest of Ian’s clothes. Ian didn’t object and lifted his hips so that Mickey could pull his pants down. Mickey threw everything on the ground, even Ian’s socks, before standing up and looking down the lenght of Ian’s body. He licked his lips and palmed his own dick through his jeans as he did so, and Ian had to restrain himself from jumping him and getting him naked. He knew Mickey was easily spooked though, knew they had to do this at Mickey’s pace, so he allowed himself to be stared at, trying to relax under Mickey’s wandering eyes.

 

“Fuck”, Mickey breathed out, biting his lips. Ian took that as a good sign. Mickey knelt on the bed between Ian’s parted legs. His hands ran up Ian’s calves, his touch barely there. It was slow, tortuously slow, and his fingertips left a trail of fire on Ian’s skin. Mickey’s hands continued traveling up, making the thin hair on Ian’s legs stand as he shivered under the teasing touch. Mickey gently parted Ian’s legs a bit more and trailed his fingers along the junctures between Ian’s thighs and his groin, lightly scraping his testicles. Ian groaned and lifted his hips, gripping the sheets. He was trying his best not to hurry Mickey, to let him lead this, but he was getting desperate. “Please” he whispered, eyes fixed on Mickey.

 

Mickey gazed at him, and the lust Ian saw in his eyes mirrored his own. 

 

“What do you want?” Mickey asked softly, and Ian gulped down when he felt warm fingers faintly touch his dick. 

 

“You.”

 

Mickey grinned. “Care you be more specific? Top or bottom?” He fisted Ian’s cock then and started to slowly jerk him off. Ian squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, elated to finally be getting a bit of relief. His cock was dripping precum and Mickey collected it with the tip of his finger, causing Ian to curse and thrust into his fist.

 

“Anything. Everything. Whatever you want, just, please…” He usually topped, but Mickey had him so far gone that it didn’t matter at all. As long as it was sex with Mickey, anything was good in his books.

 

Mickey smirked. “Good. Because it’d be a waste if I didn’t get to ride this dick tonight.”

 

Ian sent a silent thank you to heaven, since he had been dying to be buried into Mickey’s perfectly curved ass. 

 

Mickey leaned down and engulfed the tip of Ian’s cock with his warm mouth. The heat and the wetness combined with Mickey’s flickering tongue and agile fingers made Ian groan and curse loudly. Mickey bobbed his head a bit, sucking Ian like it was the most delicious things he had ever tasted, humming around him. He let go after a couple of minutes and moved up to kiss Ian’s lips passionately. Ian could taste himself on Mickey’s mouth as their tongues clashed together. Mickey moaned and pulled away, gently tugging on Ian’s lower lip with his teeth.

 

“Touch yourself” he whispered, looking into Ian’s eyes, and Ian didn’t have to be told twice, quickly grabbing his own dick and jerking himself off. Mickey put his hand around Ian’s and changed the pace, going much slower, almost lazily. “Like that. Wait for me.”

 

Mickey stood up and quickly took off the rest of his clothes, playfully throwing his underpants on Ian’s face. Ian watched him like a hawk, his eyes traveling down Mickey’s hard cock and strong legs, and laughed when the underpants hit his face. Mickey then knelt on the bed beside Ian and opened the first drawer on his nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and a sleeve of condoms.

 

“Someone is feeling hopeful” Ian teased, earning a grin. 

 

“Think these will fit you?” Mickey teased back, waving the condoms.

 

Ian chuckled, taking one from the sleeve. “It’ll do.”

 

He continued to touch himself languidly as he watched as Mickey fingered himself open, making quick work of getting himself stretched. 

 

“Turn around” he asked, and Mickey complied, turning so that his ass was pretty much on Ian’s face. Ian observed mesmerized as Mickey’s fingers delved deeper into his body, shuddering as he tried to control himself not to move his hand faster over his dick. “Hurry up.”

 

Mickey chuckled and straddled Ian’s hips, knees on each side of Ian’s hips and his back still to him. He bent over Ian’s legs, offering his ass to the redhead. Ian groaned and let go of his own cock to put both hands on Mickey’s ass, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. 

 

“Hand” Mickey commanded, taking the bottle of lube. Ian opened his palm and Mickey poured a gentle amount over Ian’s fingers. Ian used his thumb to spread it and warm it a little bit before running his fingers down the cleft on Mickey’s ass. He circled Mickey’s hole with his thumb and Mickey squirmed and pushed his ass back even more. “Now who’s taking too long?” 

 

Ian smiled and inserted two fingers into Mickey’s ass, pleased to see they went easily. He moved them around for a bit, trying to find Mickey’s prostate, grinning when Mickey moaned. He introduced a third finger, moving them in and out of Mickey’s ass until Mickey started whispering curse words. Finally, oh finally, he put on the condom and brought Mickey’s hips closer to him, entering him with one slow, long movement. He grunted when the tight heat encased him fully, his hips immediatelly starting to thrust on instinct. Mickey leaned forward, supporting himself on his hands on each side of Ian’s legs as he bounced on Ian’s dick with abandon. 

 

Ian stared as his cock entered and left Mickey’s hole repeatedly, the visual collaborating on getting him closer and closer to climax. He sat up in one swift motion, going even deeper into Mickey and making the other man moan loudly. He leaned forward so his front enveloped Mickey’s back and continued to push into Mickey as much as the position allowed him to. They were very close now, so the slightest of movements buried him inside Mickey. He put his arms around Mickey, bringing the brunette’s back flush against his chest as he accelerated the pace. He was pretty certain he was hiting all the right spots inside Mickey, if the way the other man was panting and grunting was any indication. He hadn’t expected Mickey to be loud in bed, but he seemed unable to control the intense noises that he was emiting. 

 

Knowing that he had that effect on Mickey was the extra push Ian needed, and his hips moved erratically and forcefully as his climax approached. His toes curled and his stomach coiled as he stilled inside Mickey, spilling into the condom. His groaned loudly onto Mickey’s shoulder, his body still moving slighly as he finished unloading his seed. It was only after his heart had stopped pouding too hard and he was able to breath properly that he realized Mickey had come as well, his jizz covering his stomach and dripping on Ian’s leg as Mickey moved away from him to lay on his back next to him. 

 

Ian allowed himself to fall back into the pillows, exhausted. 

 

“Sorry”, he whispered once he was able to form words again.

 

“For what?” Mickey asked after a long pause.

 

“Should’ve helped you.”

 

Mickey hummed. “I’m good, man, don’t worry.”

 

“Yeah, but you had to get there on your own.”

 

Mickey sat up to look into Ian’s eyes. “Said I’m good, Ian.”

 

Ian felt himself blush, which was weird because he had just had sex with the guy, and now he was blushing? Still, he could feel heat rise to his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly. “I just didn’t mean to seem selfish.”

 

Mickey smiled lazily and patted Ian’s leg. “No worries there.”

 

Ian smirked. “I will make it up to you next time.” He really hoped there was a next time. Sex with Mickey had been every bit as amazing as Ian had thought it was going to be, but it had only left him hungrier. He wanted more of Mickey,  _ needed _ more of Mickey. He watched expectantly as Mickey brushed his thumb over his bottom lip.

 

“You should go”, Mickey stated, which was not at all the answer Ian was hoping for. He knew Mickey was going to act detached, it was his m.o. after all, but he couldn’t help the tiny bit of hope he had felt. Still, he wouldn’t let it affect his mood. So Mickey hadn’t said anything about a next time, but he also hadn’t said no to the idea. Ian knew Mickey had enjoyed their fuck and would most likely want it again, given time to process it, so he smiled at Mickey as he buried his feelings for the time being. “Yeah, sure. We don’t want Mandy coming home early and catching us, right?”

 

Mickey appeared surprised by Ian’s words, but he smiled back and nodded. 

 

Ian got dressed and left with a huge grin on his face. He spent hours that night thinking about all the things he wanted to do to his neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill: kudos :D, comments ♥, tumblr: gallavichisforever.


	17. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to get Mandy to forgive Lip

**CHAPTER 17 - THE EXPLANATION**

 

It turned out to be a good idea that Ian hadn’t stayed longer with Mickey, as he learned on the following morning when he received a text from Mandy saying dinner had gone terribly. He was on a long shift, so there wasn’t much he could do to comfort her except a few texts here and there, but he promised they’d talk more on the following day, when he’d have the whole day off to hang out with her. 

 

He slept late the next day, as he always did after a long shift, waking up briefly only to take his medicine and have a toast before returning to bed. When he did get up, the first thing he did was go for a run. He loved running. It made him feel free and invigorated, ready for anything, and it also gave him plenty of time to think while his body worked. He hadn’t heard anything from Mickey since their night together, but that had been expected. He wondered how much longer he’d have to wait, remembering Mickey usually required some time to process things and a little push after a while to get going again. He decided he’d text Mickey when he got home, something inconspicuous which he still had to figure out. It sucked that he couldn’t tell Mandy and ask her for advice, but maybe if he left out who the guy was, it would be okay. That made his train of thought drift to Mandy and her bad date. He hadn’t gotten much information from her, just that the guy was a jerk, she hated him and she wanted him to die, which meant whatever he had done, it had been bad. 

 

Ian passed by the grocery store on the way back for comfort food, laughing inwardly as he remembered the bag of raisins Mandy had brought over last time. He got some donuts and a pack of Twizzlers, adding a pack of slim jims to give to Mickey as a joke. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much, too soon. He went back home and took a long, relaxing shower before heading over to 3B.

 

Mandy hugged him fiercily as soon as he walked in. She only let go when offered the donuts, which she ate with gusto while she cried and told Ian how she hadn’t known how to behave and had been nervous about it, which had made her fumble and drop things, and her date had laughed and said it was cute that she was clumsy and silly. He said not knowing about these things was her charm, and had been overall so mysoginistic and condescending that Mandy had made sure to spell those words for him, least he thought she didn’t know how to use them. 

 

She sniffed and finished her donut. “Why are men such jerks?”

 

Ian put his hand on her shoulder. “You’ll find someone nice”, he said soothingly.

 

“Maybe it’s me. Maybe I attrack douchbags. Or maybe I turn them into douchebags, oh god!”

 

That made Ian laugh. “Of course not, that’s ridiculous.”

 

Mandy huffed and threw her balled paper napkin on the floor. “Maybe I should just get a dog. At least it would love me for who I am and never cheat on me.”

 

Ian chew on his lower lip. He knew she was talking about his brother. He also knew how Lip had felt and why he had done it. He had already talked to Mandy about it, but she still seemed mad. Ian felt terrible, like he had contributed for their misery when he blurted out what Lip had done.

 

“He really thought you weren’t serious, you know.” When she frowned at him, he clarified. “Lip, I mean. He thought you were just fooling around, not exclusive or anything.”

 

She didn’t say anything at first, deep in thought. Finally, she shook her head slowly. “ Yeah, you’ve already said that. Still ,he shouldn’t have done it anyway.”

 

Ian sighed. “I know, and I agree, it’s just… I’m just trying to make you see his point of view. He really liked you, Mands, and you said it wasn’t serious, so he kind of… I don’t know, I guess he thought that if it wasn’t serious anyway, he might as well fuck someone else. It wasn’t right, no, and it was petty, I think, but… I understand him a bit.”

 

Encouraged by her silence and her curious look, he continued. “You didn’t see it, Mandy, you didn’t notice the look on his eyes when you said that, the way his whole face fell. He was falling for you, I think, and the way you said it, it was like it was just fun for you, like you were going out with other guys, so I guess he decided to pay back. Like I said, it was petty and wrong anyway, but I understand him a little bit.”

 

Mandy sighed deeply. “I didn’t mean that. I just thought that was what he wanted, you know, ‘cause that’s what guys always want, so… But you’re right, I think. I did say that. I should have been more clear on what I wanted. He’s still an asshole, though”, she quickly corrected herself.

 

“Not arguing with you there.”

 

Mandy exhaled and took a Twizzler, munching on it distractedly for a while before asking Ian “Do you think I should give him another chance?”

 

Ian shrugged. “Do you want to?”

 

Mandy chewed some more. “I don’t know. I miss him, but I don’t know if I can trust him.”

 

“Can you trust any other guy?”

 

Mandy scrunched her nose. “Got a point there.”

 

“Listen” Ian said, crossing his legs over the couch “just talk to him. You don’t have to give it another try, you don’t have to  _ not _ give it another try, you don’t have to decide this by yourself, Mandy. Talk to Lip, hear him out, say whatever you want to say to him. And then, after you do that, then you decide.”

 

She smiled at him. “You give good advice, Ian Clayton Gallagher.”

 

He still regretted telling her his full name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. Lot's of stuff happening on the next ones, I assure you!  
> Leave kudos and comments, please, and visit me at gallavichisforever.tumblr.com


	18. The Second Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Milkoviches give the Gallaghers another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut on this chapter, but it's right in the middle, just FYI.

**CHAPTER 18 - THE SECOND TRY**

 

Ian jumped up from the couch where he had been reading when he heard a knock on the front door. He was alone, Lip having gone to 3B after Ian had given him the message that Mandy wanted to talk to him. He grinned when he saw Mickey standing there with the pack of slim jims Ian had left on his bed when Mandy had gone to the bathroom and an ‘I’m not amused’ expression on his face.

 

“Really?”

 

Ian laughed. “What? I thought you liked meat sticks.”

 

“Dick”, Mickey retorted crudely as he lightly shoved Ian inside, though Ian could see the corners of his mouth tugging up.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.” 

 

It took Mickey a couple of seconds to get the innuendo, but when he did he burst into laughter and shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

 

Ian closed the door behind him, still chuckling. “Let me guess, they’re fucking.”

 

“Worse.” Mickey threw himself down on the beat down couch. “Talking.”

 

“Ugh, with you in the apartment? How dare them?”

 

“Exactly, thank you.”

 

“Want a beer?” Ian moved into the kitchen as he asked, ready to get Mickey a drink.

 

“Nope.” Mickey’s hands gripped Ian’s waist from behind, startling the redhead who hadn’t known he was so close. “Want something else though”, he whispered into Ian’s ear. Ian moved quickly, turning around and putting his hands around Mickey’s face to bring him closer for a kiss. Mickey kissed him back, nibbling on Ian’s upper lip and darting his tongue out to lick it, sucking on it until he elicited a moan from Ian. Ian pressed Mickey against the sink and he jumped, knocking his teeth against Ian’s and breaking the kiss.

 

“What the fuck?” Ian’s voice was muffled by his hand assessing the damage. 

 

“Sorry, man”, Mickey replied, out of breath. He touched his own backside, grimacing. “It’s fucking wet and cold.”

 

Ian smiled and stepped closer to Mickey again, taking his hand. “Now, we can’t leave you in wet clothes, can we? Don’t want you getting sick.”

 

Mickey grinned at him, and Ian’s breath caught on his throat. Mickey was handsome, very handsome, but he was usually serious too. Ian loved when he smiled wide like that, or when he laughed a carefree laugh. It made him even more attractive in Ian’s eyes. And knowing he was the cause of that? Well, that just made Ian totally weak on the knees.

 

Mickey bit his lips and glanced at the door. “Think we have time for that?”

 

“You tell me. How was their chat going?”

 

Mickey shrugged. “Seemed all right to me.”

 

“I don’t hear screaming, so it looks like they’re fine. I guess we have some time, although we’d better not waste it, since we don’t know when Lip will come back.”

 

Mickey grinned again and Ian’s heart jumped in his chest. “Let’s not waste it, then.”

 

They went into Ian’s bedroom, quickly discarding their clothes and throwing them on the floor. Ian’s eyes travelled the expanse of Mickey’s naked body and he bit his lip. One day, he really wanted to explore that body, rub his hands all around it and find that spot where Mickey was ticklish, press wet kisses all over it and find that spot that made Mickey moan the loudest. He wanted to know Mickey’s body inside out, wanted to know how and where he liked to be caressed the most, what to do to make him squirm, how to tease and how to please. Today, however, he didn’t have time for that, so he settled for bringing Mickey’s body close to him for a searing kiss. It was very much like their first kiss, urgent and passionate, their hands exploring and gripping, except this time there was no misjudging their intentions and Ian knew Mickey wasn’t going to run away again. Also, they were naked.

 

Ian broke the kiss, panting. “We got to hurry, remember?” He sounded like he was trying to convience himself more than Mickey, but the brunet nodded anyway. “Yeah.”

 

Ian moved aside to grab the lube and the condoms from the nightstand and tossed them on the bed, where Mickey was already on his hands and knees.

 

“One day”, Ian said, as he fingered Mickey open, “I’m going to do this slowly, teasing you until you’re begging me to fuck you. I’m going to kiss you and lick you and eat you out and make you come untouched and scream my name. I’m going to fuck you with a dildo and suck you off at the same time and then I’m going to fuck you and get you to come twice.”

 

Mickey moaned and tightned around his fingers and Ian kissed down his back adoringly. “But for now…” He rolled down the condom. “For now this will have to do.” He plunged into Mickey’s ass, making the other man gasp and arch his back. 

 

Ian thrusted fast and hard into Mickey, gripping his hips tightly to bring him closer with each thrust. He looked down where their bodies met, mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappering into Mickey’s ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, muffled only slightly by their grunts and moans, but Ian could barely hear anything through his daze. He was only aware of the heat increasing in his body with every roll of his hips, making it progressively harder to breath. 

 

“Please tell me you’re close”, he muttered, panting. 

 

“Yeah… yes”, was Mickey’s chocked reply.

 

Ian pushed Mickey’s neck down gently, until he was forced to support himself on his forearms, changing the angle and pushing Ian deeper into him, making both men cry out in pleasure. Ian let one hand go from Mickey’s hip to move around him and wrap around his dick, jerking him off quickly and urgently.

 

Their bodies moved together rhythmically, the headboard banging loudly against the wall, and Ian felt the heat consume him. He felt Mickey clenching around him and Mickey let out a loud cry as he spilled into Ian’s hand. Ian kept thrusting for another minute, until something exploded inside him, turning his vision white and deafning him for a long moment. He panted, out of breath, his heart threatning to escape his chest, and pulled out of Mickey, tumbling down beside him when his knees gave away. 

 

“Thanks for helping this time”, Mickey commentend jokingly a couple of minutes later, once their hearts had stopped racing.

 

Ian laughed. “You’re very much welcome.”

 

“Did you mean all that?” Ian frowned at Mickey, completely oblivious to whatever it was that Mickey was talking about. “The things you want to do with me one day.”

 

Ian grinned. “That’s just part of it.” He turned to face Mickey, leaning on his elbow and running his free hand down Mickey’s chest. “Every time I look at you I get a bunch of other ideas.” He tensed suddenly, realizing that maybe that wasn’t what Mickey wanted. “I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

 

He looked up to see Mickey smiling that bright smile that Ian liked so much. “Sure. This is fun.” He sat up abruptly, getting up and starting collecting his clothes. “That’s just it though. Right?” He looked at Ian, eyebrows raised, waiting for his reply. “We’re not boyfriend and girlfriend here.”

 

Ian nodded, although he couldn’t help the little dark cloud over his head. He was still happy to have had sex with Mickey again and that he would be able to do it more times, but maybe not as happy as he was ten seconds before. “Sure, I know that.” And he did, of course, he knew that Mickey was far from ready for anything else and that this would be just casual sex, a secret affair and nothing else. He knew that, in his mind. It was knowing it in his heart that was the problem. Still, he made up his mind to have a positive attitude about this. So it wasn’t exactly what he had dreamed of, but it was something, at least. If it meant being close to Mickey, it was all he wanted.

 

They got dressed and sat on the living room, playing Uno (Ian getting his ass totally kicked) for about half an hour until Lip came back.

 

“Already?” Ian arched his eyebrow at his brother. “Did you two have another fight?”

 

“Nope!” Lip grinned at him. “Everything’s great, but Mandy thinks we should take it slowly this time. You know, since the last time we just jumped into a relationship and things got messed up.”

 

“You mean  _ you _ messed up” Mickey said dryly as he dealt a +4 card. 

 

“Nice to see you too, Mickey, how do you do?” Lip asked sarcastically.

 

“I was forced to leave my apartment because you two were being disgusting…”

 

“We were just talking.”

 

“...so not too good. I’m kicking Ian’s ass at Uno though, so not too bad either.”

 

Ian growled at Mickey and he chuckled as he dealt three consecutive block cards, said Uno and dealt the final card, all in a matter of seconds. “I win! Again.”

 

Ian groaned and pouted and Mickey kept on laughing. “All right, game’s over.” He put the cards in a pile and stood up. “Later, losers.”

 

Lip closed the door behind Mickey and locked it. “Sorry I made you babysit Grumpy.”

 

Ian did his best to look really upset about it as he said “Please don’t do that again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's happy, yay! Well, almost. They'll get there.  
> Kudos make me smile and comments warm my heart. :)  
> As always, come find me on Tumblr (gallavichisforever).


	19. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip and Mandy spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been very busy, which also makes me very tired.  
> I hope you're in the mood for something sweet, because there's a lot of sugar in this chapter. Like, A LOT. Also, it's focused on Lip/Mandy, so if you're only here for Gallavich, feel free to skip this one.

**CHAPTER 19 - THE WEEKEND**

 

“Be fucking nice to Ian”, Mandy reminded her brother. “If I hear him complain about you, I’m getting my money back and kicking your ass, not necessarily in that order.” 

 

Mandy was going to spend Friday night at her boyfriend’s apartment, and would only be returning on Sunday evening. They had been back together for a month, so they were celebrating, but they were both too poor to go away for the weekend, so staying in it was. In order to have the whole place for themselves, they had asked Ian to go to 3B after his shift was over, on Saturday morning. He’d be spending the weekend with Mickey, and Mandy was worried that they might kill each other. They had been hanging out a lot lately, even for long periods of time while she and Lip were on dates, but two whole days might just be too much. Also, Mickey had nagged her about it a lot, complaining that he would be forced to spend time with their neighbor and should be compensated for that. He shut up about it after Mandy gave him 20 bucks.

 

“No worries, I’ll be the perfect roommate” Mickey replied as sweetly as he could, waving his money in the air.

 

Mandy pointed her index finger at him. “I’m serious.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I heard. Now go, leave me alone for the few hours of peace I’ll have until Ron Weasley gets here.”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She was too happy to be spending the whole weekend with Lip to care. They had yet to have sex since they had gotten back together, and this weekend it was finally going to happen. It had been their own decision to take things slowly, build a connection between them before they started having sex again. Mandy had never had a relationship that hadn’t started with sex, and none of them had lasted long, so she figured she had more chances of a different outcome if she did things differently. She really liked Lip, and she wanted him to be her boyfriend for a long time. 

 

After a whole month, however, she guessed it was time. She couldn’t deny she was kind of desperate to have sex with him again herself. She had bought a pair of red lacy lingerie that looked gorgeous on her body. Lip wouldn’t know what hit him. She took her small bag with toiletries and clothes (not that she’d be using many) and crossed the hall, bouncing with excitement as she knocked on Lip’s door.

 

Lip greeted her with a grin and a long kiss before taking her bag and setting it on the kitchen counter. Mandy gasped and her eyes watered when she saw what he had done with the place. The windows were closed, making it even darker inside, and the furniture had been moved as well. The two couches were in front of the window facing each other and the coffee table was between them, creating a rectangle. Two large sheets were hanging from one side to the other, forming a makeshift tent. Christmas lights were arranged around them, dimly illuminating the room. It looked liked a scene from a movie when the guy and the girl finally get together and have their romantic date and live happily ever after. Well, that was exactly what this was as far as Mandy was concerned.

 

“I would have lit candles, but I was afraid of causing a fire. Ian would never let me hear the end of it.”

 

“It’s perfect. I love it!” She leaned down to get into the hideout through the coffee table, even more pleased when she saw what was inside. The floor had been covered with a duvet and a blanket, there were pillows all around and two bags in one of the sofas. She inspected the first one, finding some snacks and beer inside. The other one, she was pleased to see, contained condoms, flavored lube, and a blindfold. It looked like she and Lip were in the same page; good. It was going to be a fun weekend.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And indeed it was. Time seemed to stand still as they spent hours and hours talking, exchanging light caresses, making out, having sex, going back to the start and doing it all over again, mixing everything up and dozing off in between. They spent most of the time in their pillow fort, only going out to use the bathroom or prepare some food. Lip treated her like a queen, catering to her every need and being soft and gentle at all times. In the back of her mind, she knew this was bound to end, that it was just their honeymoon phase, but she was fine with it. She was going to enjoy their moments as they came and try not to worry too much about the future. 

 

The sex was amazing, Lip taking his time with her, rediscovering her body and its secrets. He explored every curve and every bit of skin, running his fingertips delicately, then pressing more firmly, then rubbing circles and odd patterns. He kissed and licked and nibbled on every inch of her body, taking her to heaven and back and then there again, making her feel loved and desired like she had never been before. 

 

And it wasn’t just the incredible sex. It was everything. The way he tried to cook for her and failed and decided to just wash the dishes and leave the cooking to her when she told him to. The way he carefully washed her hair for her when they showered together. The way he read for her in the low light of the tent and they both ended up falling asleep within minutes. The way he gently threaded his fingers through her hair and listened to her while she talked about work. Everything in his behavior indicated that he was indeed sorry for ever hurting her and that he truly cared for her and wanted to be with her. How could she ever deny him that?

 

Lip didn’t tell her he loved her and she didn’t say it to him either, both thinking it still too soon, but they didn’t have to. It was crystal clear in the glint of their eyes and their everlasting smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos --> :D  
> Comments ->> ♥  
> Tumblr: gallavichisforever  
> Next chapter tomorrow. ;)


	20. The Weekend - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ian and Mickey's turn to spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, OMG! I hope you enjoy this one. And you can picture little Agnes from Despicable Me shouting "it's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!!".

**CHAPTER 20 - THE WEEKEND PART II**

 

Ian was both exhausted and ravenous when he got home the next day, as he usually was after a long shift. He opened the door to 3B with the key Mandy had given him as quietly as he could, figuring Mickey would still be asleep, it being very early on a Saturday after all. He left his bag on Mandy’s room, glad that she had the ensuite bathroom (it belonged to Lip at his place). He took a warm relaxing shower, letting the water soothe his sore muscles, and put on a long sleeved t-shirt, sweatpants and socks, as it was still fairly cold inside the apartment. A delicious smell of bacon slipped into the room and the sound of plates came from the kitchen. Ian worried for a second that he had woken up Mickey, but supposed he couldn’t be too mad about it if he was making breakfast. He toweled off his hair, picked the meds he had to take and went into the living room and kitchen area, salivating when the aroma got stronger.

 

“Hmmmm” he sniffed the air in an exaggerated manner. “It smells fantastic.”

 

Mickey smiled at him from where he was standing in front of the oven, a spatula on his hand. He had on sweatpants and a tank top with a sleevless hoodie on top. On the counter were a couple of plates, a stick of butter, glasses and a large bottle of orange juice. 

 

“Almost done, have a seat.”

 

“Thanks for making all this” Ian said, serving himself some OJ to take his meds with.

 

“It’s fine, I was hungry too.” The toaster went off with a ding. “Can you take these and butter them?”

 

Ian did so just as Mickey place the crispy strips of bacon on their plates, quickly proceeding into scrambling some eggs.

 

“I didn’t make any coffee though” Mickey explained. “I don’t know about you, but I actually intend to go back to bed after this. It’s way too early to be awake on a Saturday.”

 

Ian smiled. “Tell me about it. I’m knackered. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

 

“It’s alright, I’m a light sleeper.” Mickey served the eggs and they ate in companiable silence, both too sleepy to make much conversation. After they were done, they cleared up the counter and washed the dishes quickly before heading to the bedrooms. Ian walked behind Mickey and admired his ass. It still hadn’t lost its novelty, even though they had already had sex many times in the past month. Ian grabbed Mickey’s waist, making him stop, and pressed close to his back.

 

“Hm, missed you”. He gently kissed Mickey’s neck, making him sigh.

 

“Saw me two days ago” Mickey replied, though he made no movement to get away from Ian.

 

“Three.” He stepped back and turned Mickey around. “And it was way too long.” He closed the space between their mouths and gave Mickey several brief but soft kisses. Mickey responded in kind, making the kisses slightly longer and deeper. 

 

Ian’s hands traveled south to grab Mickey’s rear and Mickey pulled back, chuckling. “I thought you were tired.”

 

Ian nodded. “I am. But after I asleep for about seven hours, I’m totally having my way with you.” Mickey laughed and Ian smiled back at him. “Can I sleep with you?” he pleaded, making his best puppy eyes. “Pleeeeeeease?”

 

Mickey averted his eyes to the floor and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “I don’t know, man. Mandy…”

 

“Is busy with Lip and not coming back anytime soon” Ian finished the sentence for him.

 

Mickey sighed, disentangled himself from Ian and went back into the living room. Ian followed him, frowning, and chuckled when he saw Mickey dragging the sofa to place it in front of the door.

 

“Think that’ll stop her?”

 

Mickey shrugged. “Should at least give her enough pause to alert us that she’s back.”

 

“And how are you going to explain this?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ll tell her that we moved the couch to… whatever, man, play Twister or something.”

 

“Oh, that’s a nice idea! Let’s play Twister.”

 

Mickey glared at him. “Really, Ian? We finally have time for ourselves and you want to spend it playing Twister?” Ian only smiled back and Mickey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay Sleeping Beauty, let’s go get a snooze and later I’ll tell you where you can put your right hand.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ian woke up slowly, feeling warm and cozy. He inhaled deeply, smelling Mickey’s scent from his pillow. He stretched and opened his eyes when he noticed he was alone. The room was iluminated only by the dim light that the closed curtains let in, but it was clear that Mickey wasn’t around. Ian stretched some more and rubbed his eyes before getting up to look for him, blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

 

He found him in the living room, sitting on his armchair and doing whatever on his phone.

 

“Hey” Ian greeted, voice still rough from sleep. Butterflies flew around in his stomach when Mickey looked up at him and smiled brightly. 

 

“Hey, yourself. Slept well?”

 

“Better when you were there” Ian whined, getting closer to Mickey.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes but opened his arms to welcome Ian in them. Ian sat next to him on the large armchair, fitting his ass between the arm of the chair and Mickey’s thighs and swinging his long legs over Mickey’s. He leaned his head against Mickey’s shoulder and sighed in contentment. Mickey took the blanket and wrapped it around both of them before putting his arm around Ian and resting his cheek on Ian’s hair. They stayed like that for a long time, Mickey browsing stuff on his phone, occasionally showing Ian a funny meme or a cool video, Ian basking in the warmth and comfort of Mickey’s embrance. He’d gladly spend the rest of his days like this, if he could choose.

 

He wondered if he would be able to, if this thing he had with Mickey would last. He wanted it to, but they’d been doing it for over a month and they still hadn’t talked about it. It wasn’t a very long time, so Ian reasoned with himself that he shouldn’t be feeling so anxious, but it didn’t help at all. One month had been more than enough for him to realize he wanted to keep doing whatever this was with Mickey for as long as he was allowed to. He enjoyed every minute he was with Mickey, regardless of what they were doing, and missed him when he went a whole day without seeing him.

 

Ian knew pretty well that Mickey did things slowly, but it made him feel nervous. He didn’t even know if Mickey wanted more, like he did, or if he was fine just being fuckbuddies. In Ian’s experience, however, cuddling under a blanket on a Saturday afternoon was not something fuckbuddies did.

 

“What are we doing?” he murmured while he slowly stroked Mickey’s chest.

 

Mickey frowned, but didn’t turn his eyes to him. “I’m wasting my time playing a stupid game on my phone and you’re almost falling asleep again.”

 

Ian scoffed. “No, I meant us. You and me. What are we?”

 

This gave Mickey pause, and he looked at Ian. 

 

“What are you on about?”

 

Ian fixed his gaze on Mickey, challenging him. “Just wondering if we’re a couple or not.”

 

Mickey exhaled loudly and rubbed his eyes. He blocked his phone and put it back into his pocket before bringing Ian closer to him. Gently, Mickey brushed a strand of hair away from Ian’s face. “Of course we are.” Ian couldn’t remember ever hearing his voice so soft and warm.

 

“A couple that hides?” He was aware that he was pushing his luck, but he had to try. He wanted so much more with Mickey, needed it. The month they’d spent having sex and hanging out had seemed too long and too short at the same time, time stretching infinitely when they were apart and flying by when they were together.

 

“It’s working out so far so good” Mickey pointed out.

 

“Kind of sick of it.” Mickey puffed tiredly and Ian relented, snuggling close to him again. “Sorry, it’s just… that.” He pointed at the couch, still in front of the door. “I hate that we have to take precautions not to get caught even though we’re just sitting here. I hate worrying about Mandy or Lip catching us together, having to check twice what time they’re coming home, rushing through sex because they could get home earlier. I wish…” he trailed off. Mickey knew what he wished, there was no reason to say it out loud and rub salt in the wound. “Never mind.” He ran his fingertips over Mickey’s frown and kissed him softly. “We’ll get there.”

 

He kissed him again and Mickey returned the kiss, humming low on his throat when their tongues met. They kissed for a long time, and Ian could feel the affection Mickey couldn’t yet put into words. It made him feel wanted and cherished and it was enough for the time being. Their kisses turned into caresses and they let the blanket fall to the ground as they explored each other’s bodies. They ended up having sex on the armchair, slowly and languidly, enjoying the rare opportunity to take as much time as they wanted. 

 

The rest of the day was spent on the same way, alternating between sex and cuddling with only brief pauses. They moved into the bed, which was warmer, and Ian didn’t have to ask to sleep there again. They fell asleep late into the night, wrapped up in each other.

 

They moved the couch back to its place the next day in the early afternoon, after spending many hours walking around naked for their own viewing pleasure and for practical reasons, as it made it easier not having to take their clothes off every time they wanted to have sex. They sat on the couch and played video games for a couple of hours before they heard Mandy’s key on the lock and sighed, knowing their intimate moments were over. 

 

“Hey, shitheads. I see you didn’t kill each other. Good.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we get along extremely well” Mickey replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

 

Mandy snorted. “Bet you spent all this time playing video games.”

 

Ian grinned at her. “You know it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Officially together, my babies.   
> Leave me kudos and comments, they make my day.  
> And come find me on www.gallavichisforever.tumblr.com


	21. The Second Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has still got something he needs to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, OMG! Thank you for keeping up with it.

**CHAPTER 21 - THE SECOND CONFESSION**

 

Mandy couldn’t remember ever being happier. She and Lip had been back together for two months and things couldn’t be better between them. They spent a lot of time together and went on dates often, even if just to a small diner to get a burger. To her, the simple, not planned dates were the best ones. 

 

To make things better, she had a new job, which she liked a lot more than her old one. She had just started working at a clothing store at the mall. It was hard work, as she spent pretty much the whole day standing and had to deal with some really rude clients, but it was nothing she wasn’t used to at the diner, and it paid better. Also, she had an employee’s discount, which was cool because she loved the clothes from that store. 

 

Lip and Ian were also going through career changes, Lip on his last months of college and Ian about to conclude his training. She was extremely happy for them, and proud as well. Soon she would know an engineer and a certified EMT. Ian and she had already started planning the party. Ian had been seeing someone as well, though he hadn’t told her any details about his new boyfriend. All she knew was that it was a guy around their age, who Ian described as smart, funny and really good-looking, and that Ian couldn’t stop grinning when he talked about him, which was enough for her to approve of this guy.

 

It seemed like Mickey was the only one in their little group without anything major happening in his life, but even he seemed happier lately, smiling and joking more often than usual (which was nearly never). If Mandy didn’t know better, she’d say her brother was in love, for his whole attitude seemed lighter. She mentioned it to Ian one day, asking his opinion, and he thought it so funny that he choked on his water. She just shrugged. He was right for feeling like laughing, it was a preposterous idea anyway. 

 

She observed her brother one night, when they were all together having dinner an gossiping. Mickey teased Ian often and Ian teased him right back, and they’d both chuckle at each other’s lame jokes. Sometimes they’d start laughing for seemingly no reason, and Ian would just say it was an inside joke. Mickey had been spending a lot of time with Ian now that she was back together with Lip, and they seemed to have become good friends, great even. Mandy couldn’t remember Mickey ever having an actual friend, and she was happy they were getting along so well. Maybe having Ian around was the responsible factor for Mickey’s good mood. Or maybe he was just getting laid on a regular basis without her being aware of it; who knew? 

 

She poured herself some milk and sat happily on the couch to eat some cookies. It was her day off, but Lip had to study and Ian had to work, so she was spending it home, for once. She turned the TV on and surfed through the channels until she found some old cartoons which satisfied her. She was in the mood for something light and funny.

 

“Morning”, Mickey greeted her, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Morning.”

 

He sat on the armchair with a bowl of cereal, but barely touched it as he kept looking at her. She noticed from the corner of her eye how his gaze never left her and frowned. “What?”

 

Mickey seemed to come out of a reverie, shaking his head like a dog. “Nothing.”

 

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV, but Mickey set the cereal bowl on the coffee table and moved to sit beside her on the couch. He picked the remote control and turned off the TV and she gaped at him. “What the fuck? I was watching that, asshole!”

 

He rubbed his lower lip with his thumb and averted her eyes. “Gotta talk to you.”

 

That gave her pause. Mickey normally wasn’t one for serious conversations. It was clear that he was nervous, and it made her anxious. “What? What happened? Did someone die?”

 

“What? No, no one died.”

 

His declaration didn’t calm her at all. “Is someone hurt, then?”

 

“No, will you…”

 

If no one was dead or injured, what next bad thing could have happened? “Mickey, did you knock up a girl? Shit, you did, didn’t you? You knocked up some bitch and now she has to come and live with us and there’ll be a baby around crying all the time. Damn it, Mickey!”

 

“No one’s pregnant” Mickey said, but she was too far gone in her imagination to hear him. 

 

“I’m not moving away to free a room for a baby, Mick.”

 

“BITCH, SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!”

 

She paused, wide eyed, and nodded.

 

He bit his lip, looking nervous again and a lot younger than his 22 years. “I just…” He took a deep breath. “ I just want you to know I’m fucking gay.”

 

She stared at him in shock. What?! Surely she’d heard it wrong.

 

“Big ol’ mo.” 

 

Ok, so she hadn’t heard it wrong. She sat there speechless, her thoughts racing. She wanted to ask him a thousand questions, like why he hadn’t told her sooner, if anyone else knew, if he had a boyfriend, since when he’d known he was gay, but they all sounded wrong.

 

“Just thought you should know that” he concluded and stood up, after she didn’t react.

 

“No, wait.” She stood up as well and pulled him nearer for a hug. “Thanks for telling me.”

 

She felt him exhale a shaky breath and relax in her arms and he returned the embrace, holding her so tightly it nearly hurt. She allowed it though, knowing that’s what he needed from her, and they stood there for a long time, until he pulled away and attempted to discreetly wipe his eyes. She didn’t even bother with her own tears.

 

They sat back down and Mickey turned on the TV again and picked up his surely soggy by now cereal. Mandy observed her brother and the way he chuckled at the cartoon. He looked happy and carefree, and it made her heart swell with affection for him. It made no difference for her that he was gay. How could it? Her best friend was gay, and she loved him dearly, and it was just the same with her brother.

 

Thinking about Ian made her remember how he’d once confessed a crush on Mickey. “Damn, I think you missed a great opportunity.”

 

Mickey frowned at her. “What are you on about?”

 

“Ian. He used to have a big crush on you, but he’s already seeing someone now.”

 

Mickey grinned at her. “Ian had a big crush on me, huh?”

 

“Yep. He told be that a while ago, but I thought you’d kill him if he made a pass at you, so I told him to keep it a secret. Sorry about that.”

 

Mickey laughed and she slapped his arm playfully. “I’m serious. He’s dating someone now, and he’s really crazy about this guy, I can tell. His eyes light up when he talks about him.”

 

“They do?”

 

“Uhum. I think he’s in love.”

 

Mickey kept smiling. “That’s good to hear.”

 

“Yeah. Well, for him, it’s great. For you, not so much. It’s a pity, you and Ian get along so well, you’d be perfect together. Too bad you missed your chance.”

 

He chuckled. “I didn’t.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Miss my chance. I didn’t miss my chance” he told her coyly.

 

She looked at him with confusion for a few seconds, but then her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. “Shut up! You’re shitting me! You and Ian?” He nodded and she jumped up from the couch and started boucing around yelling.

 

“Bitch, what the fuck?”

 

“I’m so happy right now! You and Ian are together, Lip and I are doing fine, there’s my new job and their graduations, and oh my god! Everything’s going so well I feel like I’m going to burst with joy.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at her, but his grin was still on his face. “Whatever, sit down to watch cartoons and eat milk and cookies like a normal adult.”

 

She aquiesced, but the smile didn’t fade from her lips for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.  
> Well, almost, there's still an epilogue coming tomorrow. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and as usual you can find me on Tumblr (gallavichisforever).


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.

**EPILOGUE**

 

Mandy moaned loudly when it felt like her body was bursting into flames. She panted and giggled weakly when Lip started kissing his way up her body, tickling her a bit.

 

“Hum, that was good.” Her voice was hoarse and languid.

 

“Glad to be of service.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. His hands kept softly caressing her back as she nested against his chest.

 

She laughed. “You’ve been doing a good job, I think I’ll keep you arond for a while longer.” 

 

“It’s all a strategy. Every time I think you might be getting tired of me, I up my game to wow you.”

 

“Well… wow.”

 

He chucked and kissed her hair. “I love you, Mandy.”

 

It was the first time he said it and it filled Mandy with warmth. She suspected, of course she did. They’d been together for a while now and she could tell by the way he looked at her after sex, by how gentle he was with her, by all the times they’d just been together and enjoyed each other’s company, by all the times he texted her when they were just to comment on mundane things, either because he thought she’d enjoy knowing or because he just wanted to tell someone, and she was the first person he thought of.

 

And she felt the same, she was sure of that. Being with Lip was the highlight of her days and she couldn’t even fathom not having him around anymore. It was like her life had been divided in pre-Lip and post-Lip, with post-Lip being a hundred times better.

 

She looked into his eyes and grinned at him, before kissing him gently.

 

“I love you too.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Taken your meds yet?” Mickey asked when he got up and found Ian making breakfast in the kitchen.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and served his boyfriend a cup of coffee. “Yes, mom.”

 

Mickey accepted the coffee with a sigh and drunk a large gulp of it.

 

“Yes” he retorted grumply “I’m just like a mom. I care about you, I worry about you, I love you and I want you to be healthy and safe and happy at all times and I’ll do everything in my power to ensure that happens, so sue me.”

 

Ian froze mid flipping a pancake. 

 

“What?” he asked stupidly, still shocked. He hadn’t expected Mickey to say those three words right then, especially not so nonchalantly. He suspected it, from the times Mickey’s eyes lingered on him when he thought Ian wasn’t looking; the fact that Mickey always made sure to buy plenty of orange juice so that Ian could drink it when he came around, since he rarely drank alcohol and he needed the vitamins; the habit he had of tenderly raking his fingers through Ian’s hair when they were just chilling together; the way he’d allow Ian closer to him than anyone else, both physically and emotionally. Still, hearing it out loud had a huge impact.

 

“Hum? What what?”

 

Ian grinned widely. “You love me?”

 

Mickey made a face that said ‘isn’t it obvious?’, but smiled softly right after. He approached Ian and kissed him softly. “Of course I do” he said, voice full of affection. “Now take that pancake out, it’s burning already.”

 

“Oh, shit.” Mickey chuckled when Ian quickly returned into cooking mode.

 

Mickey sat by the counter to drink his coffee and watch Ian. He chortled when Ian placed a heart-shapped pancake with tons of syrup on it in front of him. “I love you too.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You know, when I moved here, I didn’t expect to be moving out so soon” Mandy said, picking up a box with her shoes.

 

“A year and a half is not soon”, Mickey retorted.

 

“Besides, it’s for a good cause” Ian commented, taking the box from Mandy’s hands. “Need help with that?”

 

“She can take it, she ain’t going far.”

 

“Yeah, but Ian, unlike you, is a real gentleman”, Mandy teased her brother while she opened the front door for Ian. They crossed the hall and she opened the door to 3A. “Home, sweet home!”

 

Lip smiled at her from the living room,  _ their _ living room, where he was setting up some of Mandy’s belongings. “Was that the last of your stuff?”

 

“Yup. Officially and completely moved in now.” She approached him and they kissed tenderly. Ian made gagging noises behind them.

 

“Hey, if I have to see you and my brother screwing on the couch, you can endure Lip and I kissing.”

 

“That was one time, and it was your own fault for coming in unannounced.”

 

“It’s my apartment!”

 

“Not anymore. Let that be a lesson.”

 

Mandy snorted. “Yeah, ok, go, leave us, go to your new home.”

 

Ian grinned at her. “Bye bye, neighbors. If you need me, I’ll be just across the hall.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this until the end. A special thank you to everyone who left kudos, and all the love in the world for those who left comments.
> 
> If you're reading this later, it doesn't matter how much time later, please consider leaving kudos and comments as well. It'll make me incredibly happy.
> 
> And you can always come find me on gallavichisforever.tumblr.com and talk to me.


End file.
